


Symphony of Changes

by MisteryMaiden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisteryMaiden/pseuds/MisteryMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of being downtrodden and academically suppressed by life with the Dursley's, Harry strives to do his best and prove himself. One change is all it takes to spiral many more and suddenly, the future isn't what it used to be. Smart!Harry Motivated!Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

Harry James Potter. It was a name that had earned much attention and scrutiny from many different people but the child himself was just that; a child. One that was currently only of the age six and was learning quickly about what being that age meant for him.

Harry was starting his second year of primary education. The year before had shown that he was a bright young boy and learned quickly for someone his age. His grades had been in the upper levels of his class while his cousin Dudley had been just above the very bottom.

To say that his Aunt and Uncle were less than pleased was an understatement. Harry had earned a three year punishment for the grades.

You see, Harry James Potter had been orphaned on October 31st, 1981 and had been forced to live with his Aunt and Uncle since the death of his parents. Petunia and Vernon Dursley, unfortunately, resented this fact and had made it their life mission to make sure that everyone knew that Harry was a worthless and stupid child.

In another world, Harry would have taken the punishment of his grades and begin dumbing down his work to be just bellow his cousin's, therefore placing him at the very bottom, or close to it, of his class.

In this world Harry had been complimented by his teacher, assured that she was proud of his grades and that he was "a very sweet and intelligent little boy". Unlike the world in which this teacher had been on leave due to a miscarriage and injuries from the accident that had caused the miscarriage, the teacher had managed to avoid this and was still working at the local school where she was given Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley's First Year class. Unlike the replacement teacher that had been hired in the other world, Mrs. Cotte did not dismiss Dudley's blatant bullying and adored the sweet cousin that never complained against the unfair treatment that he was given by his cousin. This fact and her encouragement was what led Harry James Potter to do his best in school despite his relatives; all in an effort to feel that emotion he had when he had been encouraged by the gentle Mrs. Cotte.

So upon his second year of primary schooling, Harry Potter resolved that he would get the best grades that he could in order to make his teachers proud.

Somewhere else in the world, a butterfly flapped its wings.

* * *

 

"Boy!" Petunia Dursley shouted, drawing her six year old charge out. In her hand was a report card that had been mailed to them. One addressed for him and another for Dudley. From the look on his Aunt's face, he had done much better than his cousin.

Harry fought back the uncertain fear with memories of a kind smile and soft encouragement, something that his family had never offered him and he would do anything to receive again. This encounter would cement the young Harry Potter's resolve to do well in school.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia?" the small child asked softly, unable to be rid of the fear entirely.

"What is this?" the woman seethed.

"My report card," Harry answered dutifully but still quiet enough not to invoke his aunt's full wrath.

"What did your uncle and I tell you about cheaters?" Petunia demanded; her eyes filled with a raging fire. It would not do to tell the boy he was to make sure to do worse than her own son as he might repeat the words and find out that she'd no right to do that and could get them all in trouble with the law. Petunia was under no illusion that the authorities would not find her nephew's treatment to be child abuse but her hatred for her sister over won the worry of repercussions.

"I did not cheat." Harry stated, frowning. He was right, he decided. His relatives would always accuse him of cheating if he did better than his cousin. He had thought so during the 'cheater' conversation the year previous.

"Yes you did!" Petunia snarled. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll make sure not to repeat this performance again." The woman threw the card down before stomping away in anger.

This incident cemented a six year old Harry Potter's determination to prove his family wrong. It all began the stirring of resentment from the young child.

* * *

 

"Alright class," a pretty blond teacher addressed the class of seven year old Third Years. "My name is Ms. Kathy and I will be your new music teacher. We will be starting this year off with learning how to play our own instruments!"

In another world, Katrina Kathy had died tragically in a fire that had killed her entire family just before she could begin her new job as a music teacher. The replacement that they had gotten for her had been a lazy man that only ever played classic music during class and droned on about the history of music. This would have saw to Harry brushing music aside as a useless class and he wouldn't even think anything of the subject missing when starting at Hogwarts.

Here, it was a different story.

Harry immediately fell in love with two different instruments that gave off the most wonderful of sounds. The flute and the piano became the two instruments Harry was determined to master and he made arrangements after class to stay after school every day for piano lessons as he learned to play the flute during class.

The teacher was beyond enchanted and his relatives never noticed his prolonged absent.

After two months after being taught notes and fingerings, Harry had shown himself to be on his way to becoming a master musician and Ms. Kathy decided that he would need his own instruments to practice on.

She decided to approach his guardians the next day as she waved goodbye to the enchanting child she had met on a few months before.

On the other side of the world, two butterflies crossed each other's paths, wings flapping at the same time.

Nothing would ever be the same.


	2. First Movement

Katrina Kathy knocked on the door of Number Four Privet Drive in the early afternoon, having made sure to come while children were still busy in class. She was hoping to surprise her young student with his family when he got home. She never even considered any negative reaction on his family's part.

Petunia Dursley opened the door with and impatient expression. "Yes?" she asked shrewdly.

"Mrs. Dursley? My name is Katrina Kathy and I teach music at your son and nephew's school. I'm here about young Harry?" she smiled happily at the woman, noting with worry that the boney woman had paled at the mention of her nephew.

"Come in," she snapped and opened the door a bit wider. Katrina stepped in slowly, wary of anything this hostile woman could throw at her. How had such a woman raised the sweetest child she'd ever met?

"What has that brat done this time?" Petunia demanded.

"Oh nothing," Katrina laughed. "I'm here about the after school lessons that I've been giving him."

"What lessons?" Petunia looked shocked at the information.

"Piano lessons," Katrina elaborated and filed her lack of knowledge on this in her head for later. "Harry took a shining to both the piano and flute but unfortunately, he could only choose one to learn in class. Harry chose the flute and came to me later, asking if I could teach him the piano after school. I agreed and I must say, I've never seen anyone so talented in music in my life."

Petunia gained a glint in her eyes that spoke of curiosity, the first interest she had shown in her nephew the entire time. "Truthfully?" she asked.

"Oh yes, you've raised a fine child. He's ever so polite and kind. Dudley bullies him, probably out of jealously of sharing his parents, but he never shows any resentment or hostility towards his cousin for his treatment. I know raising your sister's child must have been hard but I must say you're doing a great job with both children. Dudley must be trying and it must be nice for your nephew to be so understanding of his cousin's plight."

Petunia's demeanor changed for frigid to warm in an instant and Katrina knew that she had hit the nail on the head. The woman must have been worried that Harry would start acting out due to his treatment so she brushed the early treatment off.

"I also suggest that you find a tutor for Dudley," Katrina added. "He seems to have trouble focusing in a classroom environment. I've noticed that he learns his notes and fingering for the trumpet much better when we are having class outside on a nice day than he does when inside. Some children learn better in different environments so maybe having him be tutored while outside or at home would help him pick up the material better."

Petunia gave a nod and the two descended into conversation about the boys quicker than one could say "Quidditch" if they knew what the sport was.

They both came to an arrangement where Harry would be given Katrina's old piano (she'd recently gotten a new one and had decided that Harry would benefit from her old one before approaching Petunia) and Petunia would take Harry to get a new flute. Petunia also decided, silently, that Harry would have to be moved to the spare junk room upstairs. It was a small price to pay but a tutor would notice if Harry returned to the cupboard every night.

When Harry and Dudley returned home that day, both were surprised by the sudden change of the rules in the house. Harry would be given his own room and be taken to get a new wardrobe. The young child would also be gaining a flute and a piano curtsey of the talk that one Katrina Kathy had had with his Aunt.

Dudley would be gaining a tutor for school work and the overweight seven year old was ecstatic that he'd finally be able to live up to his parents expectations. In the other world, Dudley Dursley grew to hate school and that he would never be what his parents wanted him to. This had led him to bulling those that did better than him in a fit of jealous rage. This world's Dudley had been well on his way to becoming that child but the actions of one teacher had made sure that Dudley would never feel that resentment.

Petunia Dursley had decided during her talk with the music teacher that there was a better way to get even with her sister. Lily had been the perfect child but had died young. Petunia, before that point, had been taking out her rage at Lily having magic, her anger at being saddled with her hated sister's son, on the child himself. Hearing the music teacher sing her praises for taking on that challenge and raising two fine young boys had given Petunia the idea for the ultimate revenge: she would raise both Dudley and Harry to be the best they could be, something her sister would never be able to do. It would be _Petunia_  that was commended for her parenting skills and her kindness.

The way Harry was treated would never be the same.

To say that the music teacher became Harry's favorite teacher was an understatement. The seven year old adored the teacher and proclaimed, if only to himself, that he would never let anything happen to her.

Ever.

* * *

Harry looked around his new room in satisfaction. The room had once been cluttered and filled with broken toys that Dudley had no use for anymore. He had dragged his cousin in hear earlier to go through the trash and the other seven year old had been appalled that his parents had kept the trash. They had found a few things worth keeping (which Dudley had given to his cousin) but the rest was promptly pitched. To say that his aunt and uncle were relieved was an understatement. It seemed that they hadn't known what to do with the stuff and had been happy to see their seven year old son mature more in the span of a month than he had in his seven years of life.

The relationship between Harry and Dudley had improved ten-fold. Dudley's tutor had noticed budding anger management problems and had recommended that Dudley see a professional to learn how to control his anger. After two weeks of sessions, Dudley was like a different person altogether. Harry was somewhat relieved at this and had found that this new Dudley was someone that he liked.

Dudley had begun choosing his friends more wisely and had befriended Piers Polkis (another child that was seeing a specialist for Anger Management after a substitute teacher had noticed the signs) and Denise Wilkons, a boy who was a year older than them and participated in the Junior Football League.

Harry had also been integrated into the group after Dudley noticed that he was being isolated for his talent with music and his friendship with Mrs. Kathy (she'd gotten married to her fiancé a week after he chat with Petunia and her intended had hated his own name, Picani, and had taken her maiden name as his own instead of the other way around).

While Harry's life and relationship with his cousin was improving more than he could have ever hoped, his relationship with his aunt and uncle had become a mutual acceptance of each other's presence. There was no love lost between himself and the older Dursley's but after Katrina had realized that they weren't receiving any financial aid for his upkeep, the teacher had helped them file the correct paperwork to make sure that they started receiving funds. This money was dedicated solely to his needs and to help in buying food. This also improved Vernon's attitude towards his nephew and Harry continued doing work around the house as chores. The biggest difference was Dudley was now helping his cousin with the chores of his own free will.

The first thing that Petunia had done after receiving the Government Stipend for him was throw out the bed, desk, and beside table that were run down and falling apart in the unused room. A new regular sized bed frame and mattress was bought as well as a book shelf, desk, and bedside table. Petunia had taken her new goal to raise him better than his own parents would have very seriously. It wouldn't do to have someone  _she_  was raising live in an unsuitable room.

Harry had placed his new bed underneath his window where the old desk had been. The desk had then been placed on the opposite wall with the bookshelf right next to it. The wardrobe was filled with his clothes and left in its own corner. The bed frame they bought doubled as a dresser with a little cupboard between the four drawers. Harry had been pleased with this and had placed his new flute and music stand in the cupboard that would now be dedicated towards his music.

The piano took up the last of the wall space as it was placed only a little bit away from his bedside table. The door just barely opened all the way and Harry couldn't say that he wasn't pleased by the layout of the room.

The next thing they had done was to purchase a lamp (the one that had been in the room had turned out to be broken) and a new alarm clock that would go on his bedside table. Harry's glasses that had been taken from a donation bin were scrapped and he was taken to the eye doctor.

To the horror of Petunia and the doctor, Harry was discovered to have a severe case of Open-Angle Glaucoma. Harry was one of the cases were he had no symptoms and the fact that he was already experiencing vision loss. He had been forced to undergo laser treatment as the doctor was nearly positive that Harry was too advanced for eyedrops to be a viable option any longer. The doctor, Evan Sterling, was relieved that Petunia had brought him in and commended her on catching this before Harry had been blinded.

"This will cure it then?" Petunia demanded as Harry underwent the laser treatment.

"No," Dr. Sterling had said, shaking his head sadly. "Little Harry will have to use specially designed eyedrops for the rest of his life to make sure that it doesn't progress. Open-Angle Glaucoma cannot be cured, only maintained. I will want to check up on him again in a month."

Petunia had only nodded and made a follow-up appointment with him.

Harry was just glad that he wouldn't need glasses after all.

To say that his uncle and cousin had been surprised when he had returned without new glasses was not the correct assumption. Vernon had been horrified when the visit was explained to him and relieved they had not accidently caused the blindness of their nephew due to repercussions that  _they-_ who, Harry was not sure-would ensure that the Dursley's would face.

Now Harry was happily decorating his new room with the excitement that most seven year old children showed when given a new toy to play with and he was just placing the finishing touches on the walls. Pictures that he had drawn in school were now displayed proudly on the painted blue (Petunia had had Vernon repaint the room while they were out shopping) walls.

Life was good, the seven years old boy decided and the feeling of resentment towards the Dursley's, one that had started nearly a year before, and would have grown to make the budding musician and wizard a bitter and cruel man, evaporated into this air as if it had never existed.

Children, as everyone new, had a way of bouncing back from even the harshest of experiences. It was the actions of one music teacher that had prevented a horrid and painful future for the Dursley's and one Harry James Potter, as well as the Wizarding World as a whole.


	3. Elegy of Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elegy: An instrumental lament with praise for the dead.

Eleven year old Harry James Potter looked at the letter addressed to him in vague confusion. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" the stunned child read aloud.

What kind of sick prank was this?

"Aunt Petunia! Some psychotic nutter is stalking us!" Harry yelled out as he ripped began to search for said aunt.

The relationship between Harry and his family had drastically changed of the years. Petunia, in her effort to be better than her sister when it came to family, had managed to become somewhat  _fond_  of her nephew. It wasn't love or even true affection but an acknowledgement that having him vanish would actually cause pause and be noticed by his relatives. Vernon had acknowledged that he was dead useful around the house and instead of outright hostility between the two adults and child it was more akin to the estranged family you didn't like but would miss if they died relationship.

Dudley, on the other hand, had changed even more drastically since he had started anger management classes and had actually managed to get into Eton College, a boarding school for young boy ages 13-18, once he finished up Primary School. While this derailed his uncle's plan for Smeltings, his old alma mater, Vernon was more than proud of his son's accomplishment. Petunia had been ecstatic of her son's accomplishment.

It had been discovered three months into Dudley's new routine of anger management specialist meetings and tutor sessions that the boy was dyslexic and this was one of the reasons that Dudley had some much trouble with learning in school. Dudley's tutor had worked with his cousin to overcome this disability and Harry had found himself practicing reading and working out words with his cousin.

Dudley, Denis, and Piers had become his best friends and Harry didn't know what he would have done without them. As a musical prodigy that had become famous rather quickly after his first on stage debut, Harry had been further estranged from his year mates. They had already been weary of him due to his friendship with Mrs. Kathy and his skill with his instruments. The fact that he was also near the top of his class grade wise was only icing on the cake and he found that those that had been kept away by Dudley at one time still wanted nothing to do with him. He found it ironic that Dudley had been the one to fix the situation for him as he had also been the one who'd originally started it.

Another change that Harry had seen in his cousin was that he was no longer overweight. Dudley would always be bigger than Harry but it was more due to his build than him overeating. Denise had gotten them all interested in football. Harry was passively good at the sport but Piers and Dudley had thrived under the instruction of their coach. Piers had gained muscle on his thin body and Dudley had replaced fat with muscles. They ate right and in perfectly proportioned quantities and were now both more fit than Harry would have ever guessed they would be at one time.

"What do you mean we're being stalked?!" Petunia appeared from the kitchen, his shout having startled her and then disturbed her once she had registered what was said. She looked at the letter he shoved at her and blinked.

"I knew I'd forgotten something," his aunt muttered, glaring at the paper. Harry frowned, what had she forgotten?

"Dudley will need to be here for this too," she sighed and called for his cousin to come down. The blond haired, blue eyed boy came running down the stairs. She motioned for them both to follow her into the sitting room and took a seat in an arm chair while the boys sat on the couch.

"What I'm about to tell you will sound strange," Petunia began, tossing the letter to Harry. "That is not a prank or the result of a psychotic stalker, Harry. It's very much true. Your mother received one at this age as well."

Harry perked up; his aunt didn't mention his mother often. All pictures of her had been lost when his grandparent's house had caught fire and they had died in the blaze. Petunia had never been given any pictures of his father so Harry had grown up without knowing anything about his father or knowing what his mother looked like. He knew that he resembled his father but with his mother's completion, cheek bones, and eyes. Petunia had also told him that he had some of her nature a few years after their mutual agreement to cease hostilities had commenced when he was seven.

"I don't know much as I was jealous of her at the time," Petunia had done a lot of growing up after beginning to change her attitude towards her nephew. After deciding her anger wasn't natural (Dudley hadn't gained the problem from Vernon, after all) Petunia had sought out her own therapist. She had come to grips with a lot of things of the years. "However I do know how to contact someone that does. I call back the owl that delivered that letter and send off a request for a home visit like that of which Lily had received."

Harry nodded while Dudley gaped. Petunia sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Do you remember when you were angry and your Fourth Year teacher had her hair turned blue? Or when you were frightened when that car nearly hit you and you appeared on the other side of the street? Or how your hair refuses to grow or be cut? This is called accidental magic and from what I remember, it only occurs when you're particularly stressed or frightened for your life. Lily could even jump of a swing and remain a float for small periods of time."

"Wow," the young, newly discovered, wizard breathed. "Are you a witch too, Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked innocently.

"No," Petunia shook her head bitterly as the memory of pleading with an eccentric old man hovered at the back of her mind. "I'm what is called a muggle, someone who cannot do magic. Your mother was what they call a Muggleborn, someone born to two non-magical parents. I believe your father was called a Pureblood, a person born of two magical parents who were also born to two magical parents. If I recall my sister's rants correctly, you would be considered either a first generation Pureblood due to Lily's Muggleborn status or a Halfblood, a person born to one magical parent and one muggle. I'm not sure."

Harry thought it was rather impressive she remembered  _that_  much considering how long ago she must have heard it. Harry didn't really understand the terms but decided that would be one of the things he asked whoever responded to his aunt's request.

"So am I a muggle?" Dudley asked hesitantly.

"Yes, you are a muggle like your father and I are," Petunia nodded and braced herself for the anger and resentment that she herself had experienced when finding out about a wonderful and mystical world she could never be a part of.

But Dudley proved himself to be a better person that she was and grinned. "You'll have to tell me everything that happens then! And take pictures! A lot of pictures!" the grinning Dudley demanded. "I want to know  _everything_!"

Harry laughed and agreed. Smiling at the sight of her son and nephew Petunia was relieved that neither were like her or her sister completely.

It was a freeing thought to know that history wouldn't repeat itself and Petunia felt a small weight lift from her soul at the thought.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape arrived at Little Winging, Surrey the next day at noon. Both were dressed in appropriate muggle clothing (as picked out by Severus once he realized that Minerva was clueless about muggle attire) and knocked on the door of Number Four Privet Drive.

Petunia Dursley opened the door and welcomed them with a curt, yet polite, smile. "We've been expecting you. The boys are in the sitting room."

The two professors nodded and followed the woman into the house. Pictures of two smiling boys accompanied by either a large group of two others, lined the walls of the house. Minerva felt herself smile as she realized that she had been wrong about the Dursley's when she had watched them so many years ago. She'd never been so happy to have been proven wrong in her life.

They entered the sitting room were two boys glanced up at them while watching the television. The blond boy, the bigger of the two, turned off the device and the two gave the new comers their full attention.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall and this is my colleague, Severus Snape. We will be your Transfiguration and Potions Professors respectively." Minerva introduced herself.

"My name is Harry Potter and this is my cousin, Dudley Dursley. It's a pleasure to make both of your acquaintances," Harry greeted, standing up at their introduction. Dudley nodded to them as well, smiling shyly. It was odd to see that smile on the usually confident boy's face.

Minerva smiled at the polite greeting and saw a twitch of Severus' lips. Harry was different than they had expected, the most notable being the characteristics he'd gained from his mother, Lily.

As a baby, Harry had been his father's near clone but it was obvious now that he was older that he had gained more from Lily than they had originally thought. His eyes were unobscured by glasses and he had gained Lily's cheek bones. He frame seemed to belong to neither parent as James had been a tad thinner and Lily had been starting to develop at the age of eleven. Harry was lithe but not truly thin as they could see wiry muscles on his bare arms and legs. His knees were definitely from James, as was his hair, but Lily was present in his complexion. James had been darker skinned than Lily and Harry had her light coloring.

"We were told that you have some questions about the Wizarding World that your aunt cannot answer," Minerva started, kindly.

"A bit," Harry nodded. "I know that a terrorist name Voldemort killed my mother and father and attempted to kill me. I also know that there's a blood protection around the house due to some magic my mother performed that night that keep me and those of my mother's blood shielded from threats. I know what a muggle is but Aunt Petunia didn't know anymore due to a…fall out she and my mother had when her letter arrived."

Severus looked surprised. "You told him?" He asked the woman who had been staring at him the entire time.

"I have discovered in recent years that my…reaction was not normal. It seems that I have am anger management problem that is psychological and I am seeing a specialist to help look past this and see past events for what they were as well as work on maintaining control in future events." Petunia answered neutrally. "Dudley had inherited this problem which is what brought it to my attention. We are both being counseled to control our anger."

"Then I must apologize for thinking the worst of you at that time," Severus Snape bowed curtly. "As we were children, it is understandable that this happened."

"I agree." Petunia remembered the blatantly abused boy who'd befriended her and her sister after watching Lily perform magic and nodded her head.

"You know each other?" Dudley asked, blinking. His mother had never mentioned the man before.

"Yes, he grew up down the road from us." Petunia fought to keep her anger down. 'Don't let it control you,' she reminded herself and ignored it completely. Something occurred to her and she turned to them. "You wouldn't happen to have any pictures of Lily or James Potter, would you? I was never given any of James and everything our parents had was lost in the fire that killed them."

"Oh, dear," Minerva shook her head. "I'm afraid I shall have to mail some requests to friends of theirs as I don't recall having any. You'll have to wait until they reply but I'm sure they have some somewhere."

"Thank you!" Harry exclaimed, his eyes shining. He had always wanted to see pictures of his parents.

"You're most welcome, Mr. Potter." Minerva smiled. "Now, why don't we address the questions that you must have."

The next two hours were spent in a session of question and answer between the two children and adults. Severus Snape resumed his normal appearance of a sneer but wasn't as biting as he could have been with the two children.

"Also, where do we submit medical records to?" Harry asked as he remembered his Glaucoma and his necessary eyedrops.

"Madame Pomfrey handles the medical documents. If there is anything you feel we should know, however, you are free to inform us now." Professor McGonagall (as they had been instructed to call her) answered.

"Harry was diagnosed with Open-Angle Glaucoma at the age of seven. We had just assumed he needed glasses when we got him checked but Dr. Sterling informed us that Harry was sporting an advanced case of Open-Angle Glaucoma and we were lucky we had caught it before Harry had been blinded by it. He underwent laser treatment for it but has been forced to maintain treatment threw eyedrops ever since." Petunia answered steadily.

"Oh my," McGonagall blinked. "Well, we shall have to get Mr. Potter checked by a Healer at Saint Mungo's to see if there is an alternate treatment that Madame Pomfrey can supply. We will do so when we go to the Alley to purchase Harry's supplies."

"Thank you," Harry smiled shyly. "Can Dudley come with us?" he asked as they began to prepare to depart.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible for this visit. However once you know how to access Diagon Alley you may take your cousin to explore at a later time." McGonagall gave an apologetic smile to the other boy who shrugged it off.

"We'll go next time and then you can show me everything!" Dudley grinned and waved as the teachers departed with his cousin.

"I must return to work on a potion for Madame Pomfrey," Professor Snape said as he bided a goodbye to both McGonagall and Harry before Aparating away.

"Hold on tight Mr. Potter," McGonagall held out her arm to Harry who grasped it and was pulled through an uncomfortable and disorientating tube that felt as if he was being compressed on both sides.

They appeared in front of a pub in the middle of London called the Leaky Cauldron. "This is Charring Cross road so you know where to guide your aunt for future visits," McGonagall informed the child.

Harry nodded and they entered the pub, making their way to the back alley were McGonagall pulled out her wand. "Remember the combination," she warned as she slowly mimed tapping a certain set of bricks a few times. Harry indicated that he had remembered the sequence and she tapped on them for real. Standing back, Harry watched as the bricks melted away and revealed an Alley that could only be described as magical.

"Wow," he muttered as he took in all the sights.

"Firstly we must stop at Gringotts," the Professor instructed, indicating the white marble building down the middle of the Alley.

The two made their way slowly through the bustling crowd before they arrived at the building and was met with a rather ugly creature. It bowed to him and Harry, to be polite, bowed back before following the professor inside.

After a rather morbid poem that warned against stealing and made their way into the main chamber of the back where McGonagall handed him a key, "This is a key for your trust vault. I have some business of my own to take care of but I shall meet you back here once you are done."

Harry accepted the key and watched as the teacher approached a different teller. He made his way towards another teller. "My name is Harry Potter and-" he was cut off before he could finish.

"We have been expecting you Mr. Potter," the goblin (that was what McGonagall had called them) spoke harshly. "Follow me," it (he?) barked. Harry scrambled to follow the goblin as a path opened up in front of him.

The goblin teller led him further back into the back where they stopped at an office. The goblin knocked and the door opened slightly. "Mr. Potter is here to see you, Account Manager Wrathclaw," it announced and Harry was ushered into the room where the door closed behind him.

The male goblin, as Harry was hard-pressed to believe that a female would be name  _Wrathclaw_  of all things, sat behind a large polished wood desk in an otherwise nearly bare room. Harry noted that the only other thing in this office was a large mahogany bookshelf that was filled to the brim with large tomes of books. Harry could see some of the larger tomes were bound in leather and what even looked like  _fur_.

"Heir Potter," the goblin greeted neutrally.

"Potter Account Manager Wrathclaw," Harry replied, guessing that this was his family manager even if the teller goblin hadn't said. It was just an instinct and Harry was pleased to see that the goblin looked pleasantly surprised at the address.

"As per your reentry into the Wizarding Society it is the job of your Account Manager, myself in this case, to update you and inform you of the necessary duties that come with being the last of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter," Wrathclaw began; his voice formal and efficient. "To do this effectively, I enquire as to what you do and do not know about your status."

"I, unfortunately, don't know much. My aunt has told me all that she knows of the Wizarding World. Her knowledge was fairly limited on anything other than what she briefly gleaned from listening to my mother rant as children." Harry admitted, slightly put out at his lack of proper knowledge on this new world.

"Well then it is my duty to inform you of the information that your aunt was unable to provide," the goblin gave a gruff huff that Harry assumed was their equivalent of a sigh. "First off, the House of Potter is an Ancient and Noble House. There four types of Houses in the Wizarding world. The lowest is just referred to as House and has a small standing among the government of the Wizarding World.

"The second lowest of the Houses are referred to as Noble Houses. This gives them a slightly elevated standing among the officials of the Wizarding government. They are slightly more respected than the lowest of the Houses but they are not Lords. The next rank is the Ancient Houses and they are Lords of the Wizarding World. A fine example of the status of a Ancient House is the Ancient House of Malfoy. The Ancient Houses gain hereditary seats on the Wizengamot. Those of the Ancient families can be found working in the government, trying to elevate their status above what they truly are."

"So they're like the politicians of the Wizarding World," Harry summarized, "while the Noble Houses and regular Houses make up the subjects."

"Correct," Wrathclaw nodded grimly. Harry thought that the goblin seemed rather unmotivated most of the time. "The Dukes of the Wizarding World take the form of the Ancient and Noble Houses. You, yourself, are now the Duke of House Potter. The Ancient and Noble Houses are the first of the Wizarding Families call England their home. They formed the government and they have the most weight in the Wizengamot as well as the International Confederation of Wizards, or the ICW."

"Which means that when we speak, it's for the Queen," Harry realized as the depth of his new station finally hit him. "Wow," the eleven year old whispered.

"Exactly," Wrathclaw grinned toothily. It wasn't a nice grin. "There are also only four true Ancient and Noble Houses left. They are House Longbottom, House Potter, House Weasely, and House Black. There used to be House Prewett, House Prince, House Peverell, and House Gaunt. House Peverell married into both House Potter and House Peverell before it was destroyed in the late 1700s. The Prewett House is headed by Muriel Prewett but will be passed down to one of the five non-heir Weasley sons at her passing. Until then, the House sits inactive. The Gaunt family died out in the early 1900s and only a distant cousin, Tom Marvolo Riddle, remained until his death on October 31st, 1981 leaving the House without any heir. House Prince is an unknown as we have record of a living Heir but the Heir has not come forward to claim his or her heritage."

This was a lot of information for the young wizard to take in and Harry ended up just staring at the goblin dumbly. Wrathclaw huffed another goblin-sigh and shook his head. "Do not worry, Heir Potter, you will not be required to remember all of this and that of which you do not remember is stored in the books of your family library at Potter Manor.

"Manor?" the eleven year old asked, feeling a tad overwhelmed.

"You shall receive access to the Potter Manor when you reach the age of sixteen. Unlike your peers, due to your status of Heir Potter, last of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, you will be considered an legal adult a year earlier than the norm. While those of the Wizarding World assume adulthood at seventeen, you will have an extra year so that you can receive proper training before you are legally required at seventeen to pick up your family mantel. This is the clause for every scion of the Ancient and Noble Houses when the House is reduced to only one member. It is to preserve the line or some such rot," Wrathclaw began lecturing again. Harry wondered if it would have been better if he'd brought a notebook to take down notes on the large amount of information that was being stuffed down his throat.

"Perhaps," the goblin gave the boy a considering look. "It would be easier to recommend a few books on the subject material. There is much to learn and it would take hours to explain it all to one as young as yourself."

Once Harry would have bulked at being called young but after years of being thrown in with older and more accomplished musicians than himself, Harry could fully admit that he was a child and that there were some things that were beyond him because of this fact. "I would appreciate any and all help that you give me in learning of my position and heritage in the Wizarding World," the Heir Potter answered formally.

"Good. You know manners. I shall have a list of necessary titles drawn up for you to reference and learn from. The ones in red shall be those that are most important you learn quickly. Those in blue are the ones that you shall be able to learn over time. They will also be number by importance. One being the most important and so on and so forth," the goblin declared as he began speaking in what Harry assumed was his native language into a small symbol that glowed on the large desk. "The teller will give you the list as you leave," Wrathclaw informed him curtly, sneering.

"Thank you for your generosity and kindness in helping me, Potter Account Manager Wrathclaw." Harry might not know goblin customs or how manners in the Wizarding World worked but the young boy did know how to be polite and courteous to someone who helped him when they were not required to do so.

"You are most welcome, Heir Potter." The goblin nodded to him. "The next order of business we have is you inheritance," the Account Manager opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a large file and a huge ledger. "The file contains your parents last Will and Testament. It has been marked to read on your reentry in the Wizarding World by the Wizengamot by suggestion of Chief Warlock Dumbledore."

"Why?" Harry asked curiously. It didn't make much sense to him to wait eleven years to enact a Will.

"Due to the chaos and all around anarchy that the end of the war brought, the Chief Warlock thought it would be best to cement your safety and the blood magic that your mother preformed first and foremost. Any vengeful Death Eaters would not be able to get to you behind the wards around your muggle family's property," Wrathclaw explained.

"That makes sense, I suppose." Harry nodded. "Is that why I was never checked on by the Wizarding World?"

"Correct. They feared for your safety if your location got out and Dumbledore personally checked on you every few years but only briefly so that the wards wouldn't be disrupted by his powerful magic." Wrathclaw read out of the file. "At your current age of eleven the wards are completely cemented and cannot be destroyed by anyone other than yourself or your family. Wherever you or your muggle family move to, the wards will now follow you instead of binding you to one place. Dumbledore expressed that he was pleased to report that the wards were much more powerful than he would have originally thought them to be."

Harry wondered if the man had known of how he was treated early on but dismissed the notion. While the man may have thought of neglect there was no way that he could have known how bad it was if his visits were kept brief. "Alright, so that means that you can read their Will now?"

"Yes. The Will is self-updating so any and all new information that has taken place since the time of their deaths shall be recorded," the goblin said as he pulled out a sheet of paper from the file. "I, Wrathclaw, Potter Account Manager and holder of the Potter Will do hereby state that this will be the formal reading of the Last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter and Lillian May Potter nee Evans."

The will glowed a bright yellow as to people that Harry assumed were his parents, appeared in a ghostly image above the paper.

"I, James Charlus Potter, do hereby state that I am of sound mind and body at the time of the making of this Will and do hereby declare that this is the one and only true will and testament of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter," his father announced. Lily, his mother, smiled.

"I, Lillian May Potter nee Evans, do second and agree with my husband, James Charlus Potter," her voice was soft and kind and it made Harry ache inside to hear it.

"To Remus Lupin, we leave you the Marauder Cottage and a sum of 5,000 galleons. Take care of yourself, Mooney!" James grinned.

"To Sirius Black, we leave partial custody of our son and his godson, Harrison James Potter, to be shared with my sister Petunia Marigold Dursley nee Evans." Lily smiled proudly. "And to Petunia Dursley nee Evans I leave my eternal gratitude and sincere apologies. I wish we could have been closer, 'Tunia. I missed my big sister."

"To Severus Snape I leave my apology and a supply of rare potions ingredients that I have collected over the years. We weren't right in the way we treated you, Snape, and I hope that you will eventually come to forgive us."

"To Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, we leave a life supply of Lemon Drops. Enjoy!" James cackled happily.

"James! Stop pranking people for five minutes and get serious!" Lily scolded her husband.

"Oh, lighten up Lils! We're dead, might as well have a little fun!" James whined. Harry giggled; he rather liked his father and mother so far.

"Last but not least, we declare that Peter Pettigrew is our secret keeper and should we fall to Voldemort, he is the one that gave us up, not Sirius!" James grinned evilly. "Just in case Sirius falls under suspicion of being our secret keeper, we have left documentation and pensive memories that will prove his innocence. They will be delivered to the Head Auror as well as the Minister upon the reading and completion of this will. Copies are also being sent to the Chief Warlock and the Potter Vault to make sure there is no chance of the documents being 'lost'." James gave a mischevious grin at the end of that sentence.

"James! You forgot Harry!" Lily glared at her husband. "Honestly! To Harrison James Potter we name you Heir Potter and leave you everything left of our personal possessions. We love you and no matter how many times your idiot father does something stupid, we will always love you. Be safe, Harry."

"Sorry Harry," James grinned sheepishly. "Now make sure to behave for Sirius and your Aunt Petunia. Don't forget to have fun, though, and make sure that you do well in school! I love you, bud, and so does your mother. Never forget that."

"So mote it be!" James and Lily declared as the faded from view.

Harry felt tears swell up in his eyes as the reading ended. Wrathclaw stepped forward and handed him a ring box. "Inside is the Heir Ring of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. This will officiate your status as Heir Apparent to your House."

"Thank you," Harry accepted the box and flipped it open. The inside ring was a single gold band that was carved with symbols Harry had never seen before. He slipped it on his right ring finger and watched as it shrunk down to size so that it fit him.

"Would you like to go down and visit your vaults?" Wrathclaw asked after a moment. Harry nodded, indicating that he would.

The new Potter Heir barely paid attention as he was led out of the office to a cart which then took him far below the bank to underground London. His parents' voices and declarations of love had truly rattled him. Never before had Harry been told that he was loved. Sure, his relationship with the Dursley's had improved and Harry was received with affection but Harry himself was not a true member of the family. Dudley was his best friend but it wasn't the same as being told by those that gave you life, that brought you into the world, truly loved him.

"We have reached the Main Potter Vault," Wrathclaw announced. "You cannot withdraw any money but you do have access to the Library and some of the artifacts. There is a list inside the vault that will tell you what you can and cannot bring out."

"Thank you Wrathclaw," Harry nodded to the goblin before slowly making his way towards the vault. It glowed a bright yellow before fading away into the wall. Harry climbed into the opening and walked further into the unlit vault before he reached a doorway. Once again, the door glowed yellow and faded when he approached it. Past the doorway revealed mounds and mounds of gold, silver, and copper coins. Harry had to gape at it all and blinked as he saw that there was items and shelves further into the large cavern, for that was what the vault reminded him of.

He walked towards the books and gazed at the vast amount of them. Deciding to wait until he had learned the basics of magic, Harry turned from the shelves and walked towards the items and piles of personal effects that had been owned by his family over the generations. Towards the front were his parents belongings and Harry immediately gravitated towards and shoulder school bag that seemed to be in perfect condition. He picked it up and found that it was nearly light as a feather. Frowning, Harry opened it and saw that the bag was full to the brim with different books and journals.

Harry pulled out one of the Journals and read the title on the cover. "The Official Research of the Marauders by Padfoot, Mooney, Wormtail, and Prongs." He read aloud and flipped open the cover. "Property of James Potter and Remus Lupin," Harry grinned as he read the small writing underneath the names. "Prongs and Mooney," he laughed. So his father was Prongs and this Remus fellow was Mooney. Harry pulled out two more Journals and found that one of them was the first one that his father and his friends had begun writing in. The cover listed the names of the four Marauders as well as having their nicknames right next to them.

Harry stacked the books together and decided that he'd be taking them home with him. The rest of the books were his father's seventh year school books and Harry decided that he would wait to browse through those until he had had enough training. The bag was in good use and it had belonged to his father so Harry decided he would use it at Hogwarts for carrying homework and school supplies from class to class.

Standing, Harry's eyes caught on a flash of gold that came from his mother's things. Curious, Harry carefully stepped around the items that had belonged to his father and approached the smaller pile of his mother's belongings. The item that was glowing brightly was sitting atop a strange box and Harry slowly reached out a hand to pick it put. The glow faded once in contact with his skin and Harry realized that it was a locket.

The locket was intricate golden carving of a stag, doe, wolf, and dog. If Harry looked closely enough, he could see a small rat at the feet of the dog and stag. It wasn't big, just a tad bit bigger than a normal sized locket, but it was the initials on the back that caused Harry to sit down heavily.  _H.J.P._

This was  _his_. It had been made just for  _him_ , Harry, and it was from his parents. Perhaps it would have been a birthday gift or maybe it had been his from the very beginning. Harry would likely never know but he carefully opened the locket. Inside was five different people. His parents on one side, holding him, and what he assumed were their friends on the other, surrounding him with bright smiles. The baby Harry was giggling up a storm in the moving pictures and they all looked so  _happy._

It took Harry a while to realize he'd begun to cry. This,  _this_ , was what the Dark Lord Voldemort had taken from him and Harry would never forgive him. He'd taken his mother, his father, and even his father's _friends_!

Suddenly, Harry wanted to know how Pettigrew had come to betray his best friends. How had this smiling, laughing man that held him and joked with the people Harry assumed were Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, come to give them up to the worst Dark Lord in recent history? It didn't make sense to Harry and it became important to just know  _why_.

It took the distraught boy a few minutes to pull himself together but Harry made a decision as he held that locket in his hands. He would know why Peter Pettigrew given up his family to die and he would find out if it was the last thing he did.


	4. An Adagio Beat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adagio: a tempo having slow movement; restful at ease
> 
> Beat: the unit of musical rhythm

Harry only spent a few more minutes in the vault after taking a minute to compose himself. He had gone through a few more of his mother and father's things before deciding to take the seemingly bottomless school bag, the Marauder's journals, his locket (fastened safely around his neck) a bracelet that was in truth a poison detector that had been created by his mother for his father's 20th birthday, and a few of his mother's potions and charms journals as well as a few transfiguration journals that his father had created. The journals were all placed in the school bag and the silver bracelet was clasped on his wrist securely.

They went to his trust vault, set up by his parents just in case they died and he needed money to pay for his school supplies and wasn't allowed to access the Main Vault yet. Harry learned that it was tradition for those of the Potter family to set up a trust vault for their children on their eleventh birthday so that the child could be taught how to properly wield and gain money. A thought popped into the eleven year old child's head.

Harry had been playing the piano and flute professionally for years, starting just before his eighth birthday. His Aunt and Uncle had created a bank account for him in the Bank of London and had been depositing the money he earned there ever since he was first paid to play. It surely had begun to add up after all this time considering the money was never touched. "Is it possible to link a muggle bank account to my trust vault?" Harry asked, grinning as he gave the goblin the story behind his muggle account.

"We cannot link the accounts so that you can withdraw from both using the other but we can make it so that any money put in this other accounts is exchanged and added to your Trust Vault." Wrathclaw told the Potter Heir, grinning nastily at the thought of the money that would be added to the already large account. There were already 40,000 galleons in the Trust Vault and that amount would certainly increase rapidly if Harry kept gaining money from his talents.

"Also I would like you to invest in a few companies…" Harry quickly told the goblin about the muggle businesses that had been on the rise lately.

"You have a good head for business," Wrathclaw cackled as he heard the explanation. "I will invest some money in this…Google for you."

"Thank you," came the shy answer from the child that wasn't used to being complimented in such a way but feeling pleased for being acknowledged for something other than his name or musical skills.

* * *

It was a pleased and happy Harry that appeared in the lobby of Gringotts to meet Professor McGonagall. He'd managed to get a money pouch connected to his vault and tied to him by blood. Harry would only have to think about the amount that he wanted before opening the bag to retrieve the money. He'd stored his Trust Vault key in the small bag as well so that there would be no chance for someone else to take the key to access his account.

"You look pleased, Mr. Potter," McGonagall noted as her charge appeared after nearly an hour of going over his accounts with his Account Manager. She had been told that they would be a while after she had enquired about him to one of the tellers. "I see that your discussion with your Account Manager went well," she smiled as she noticed the familiar bag she'd seen James Potter use many a times. The bracelet now resting on his wrist didn't go unnoticed either.

"I did," he grinned happily at her. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting though," the child apologized.

"Do not worry yourself. This needed to be done and better now that later. I was perfectly fine waiting here and I managed to complete quite a bit of business during that wait." McGonagall assured the boy as she thought of the stone that now rested safely in a pouch around her neck. It was better not to take chances, after all. "Now shall we be going?"

Harry nodded and followed the woman out of the bank.

They purchased Harry's wardrobe first and McGonagall made sure that Harry was fitted for more than just school robes and was equipped with everyday wear for the Wizarding World as well. Madam Malkin was a patient woman and seemed pleased to be doing something other than the required school robes for once. Harry couldn't find it in himself to blame her as he knew doing the same thing over and over again got more than a tad boring after a while. It was the same for music, Harry thought to himself as the seamstress bustled around him with different fabrics in her hands.

"I do believe that he looks best in dark greens and blues," Madam Malkin hummed to herself as she threw another robe over his head. "Perhaps some gold embroidery on the edges…" she mumbled as Harry made sure to stand as still as his body would let him.

Two hours later and Madam Malkin announced that everything would be ready to be picked up in two days time or to be sent by Owl. Harry decided that having it sent by Owl would be for the best and made the proper arrangements with the impressed seamstress. It seemed that his lack of complaining and polite demeanor had made an impression on the woman.

McGonagall had taken it upon herself to pick up the required books as well as the required cauldron, potion's ingredients and dragon hide gloves while he was being fitted. Harry thanked her brightly after silently promising himself to come back to browse the bookstore at a later date as he didn't want to take up to much of the busy teacher's time.

"I think that we've only a wand left, Professor," Harry informed her as he looked at his gathered items as well as the few other things that McGonagall had thought he might need to help his introduction into the Wizarding World. A few books of basic knowledge of the Wizarding World that was geared towards Muggleborn and Muggle Raised witch and wizards as well as a few basic instruction books in all the subjects. She'd even gotten his some books on magical creatures and wizarding fables. Harry was beginning to strongly suspect that the professor had been friends with his parents from what was obviously preferential treatment being given to him by the professor. Perhaps she had even known him as a baby?

It would certainly explain why she was acting a bit familiar with him, not that Harry at all minded. It was nice to have someone who'd known his parents around. His Aunt Petunia was only just getting over her psychological issues and Uncle Vernon hadn't ever really known his mother or father, having only ever met them at Aunt Petunia and his wedding.

So with more than a little excitement Harry entered Ollivanders to find an old man with silver eyes waiting behind the counter. McGonagall bent down and told Harry that she would be back in a few minutes before leaving him in the store.

And that was how it began. The wandmaker began with asking him which hand was his primary to which Harry answered that he was ambidextrous and was surprised as the man's eyes seemed to brighten at the news.

"It is rare for a wizard or witch to be ambidextrous," the wandmaker explained happily as he handed Harry another wand. "Makes them much harder to find a match for."

McGonagall came back at some point and stared at the mountain of ever piling wands before sighing and stating that she was going to run some errands and that he was to wait here for her. Harry grunted in agreement as another wand was shoved in his face.

Ollivander seemed to grow more pleased with every wand that Harry tried and failed to connect with. After an hour of searching Ollivander had gone through every wand he owned.

"It's been a long time since I've had to custom make a wand," Ollivander explained to the child as he led Harry back into the back room of his shop. "Now," the wandmaker directed the eleven year old to the table covered in wood. "Run both your hands above each and every piece of wood. You will know when you find the right one."

Harry did as he was told and ran his hands above the woods. He stopped as two flares of warms spread up his arms and settled into his chest. He picked up the two woods and handed them to the surprised wand maker. "Apple and Holly…yes, you are a most interesting character, Mr. Potter." Ollivander motioned to the next table. "The same thing, please."

Harry repeated the process over what he assumed would act as the wand core. The same warmth ran through his body as his hands stopped over a vial of liquid and a beautiful black feather. Ollivander stared at him in a mixed look of surprise and gleefulness.

"The feather of a Black Alicorn and the blood of a Devil Dog," the wandmaker's eyes gleamed as they looked at the two cores. "I do believe, Mr. Potter, that you will accomplish many great things. Great things, indeed."

Ollivander took the four items and moved into a side room that connected to the one they currently were in. Ten minutes later he came back with a wand that was made of to swirling, polished woods. "Eleven and a half inches, Holly and Apple with the cores of a Black Alicorn and the blood of a Devil Dog," Ollivander announce proudly. "Give it a wave," he motioned as he handed Harry the wands.

A beautiful blue and black light emitted from the tip of the beautiful wand. Ollivander clapped happily. "I've taken the liberty of carving the images of an Alicorn and Devil Dog into the handle," Ollivander motioned to the beautifully done carvings of the two animals. "It is my practice to add these carvings to any wand that requires two cores. I also do regular wands for a fee but for that masterpiece, the carving is free."

Harry paid the man twelve galleons and left the store to find McGonagall waiting for him. She looked more than a tad relieved to see that he had finally purchased a wand.

"Professor," Harry asked as the Transfiguration Mistress led him through the crowd. "What's and Alicorn and a Devil Dog?"

McGonagall stopped dead and turned to look at him. "An Alicorn, Mr. Potter, is the mix of a Pegasus and unicorn. They are rare and only a few hundred have ever been spotted in recent history. History paints them as evil or destructive but the appearance of an Alicorn has been recently discovered as a warning of great destruction. Devil Dogs, on the other hand, are the cousins of the Grim, a dog that predicts the death of those it appears before. Devil Dogs drive mad those they touch and their howl foretells of death. They are native to England but are rare and there hasn't been any record of a spotting for twenty years. They are also said to have to ability to run across the sky but that has never been proven."

"Oh," Harry wondered what it meant to have both as his wand core. "What do Holly and Apple wood mean?"

"Holly signifies rebirth and death and is associated with the magicks of prophecy, animals, protection and healing. Apple signifies choice and is useful with healing magicks." McGonagall looked at Harry's wand carefully. "Perhaps it would be best if we purchase a wand holster for you. I do not think that such a wand should be treated with anything but care. I shall head back to Ollivanders to purchase the holster and servicing kit while you pick out what animal you wish to bring back to Hogwarts."

Harry gave a stunned nod as he was direct into the animal store (he hadn't caught the name before he was already inside) and was greeted with the sight of animals everywhere. A snowy white owl landed on his shoulder as Harry approached the owl section of the store.

The shop owner laughed. "You'll be having to get that one now," the man chuckled. "That owl has done and gone chosen you. She'll not be accepting no other to buy her now. I'll go get you a cage and some owl care products. Will you be getting something else?"

Harry frowned and was about to tell the man that he would be find with just the owl (she was rather magnificent) before he remembered Dudley. His cousin had seemed to be fine with Harry going to a different school but they had always been in the same class. While Dudley would have Denis and Piers it wouldn't be the same since Harry had always lived with him. And his cousin had always wanted a puppy…

Harry's eyes locked onto the small puppies in the corner of the room and the man nodded in acknowledgement. "I'll be including some puppy care supplies in your purchase as well, then." Harry nodded and wandered over to the corner. It seemed the owl was getting jealous as talons started digging into his shoulder.

"There's no need for that," Harry told the owl as he wondered why he was so certain the animal would understand. His question was answered quickly as the owl gave him a disbelieving look. "My cousin always wanted a puppy and he's going to be lonely when I leave for Hogwarts," Harry told the owl. He would really have to name her soon.

The talons eased as the owl decided that getting his cousin a puppy was acceptable. Harry looked at the small things and smiled at the white puppy that was trying to engage his sibling in a game. He reached in and plucked the small puppy up and took him to the counter. The total sum for it all was twenty galleons and four sickles but Harry thought the price was worth it. The owner shrunk down all the supplies and told him that to return it to size he would have to tap it three times. The puppy sat happily in his arms and the owl seemed pleased with her place on his shoulder.

McGonagall seemed surprised at the presence of the puppy but didn't ask as she escorted Harry to Saint Mungo's to deal with his Glaucoma.

Harry was surprised at how quickly he was checked over and the Healer (they didn't call them Doctors or Nurses, it seemed) announced that the muggle doctor had been correct in his diagnoses and prescribed him a regimen of one potion every morning to make sure that the illness didn't progress. Harry was more than pleased to know that he'd no longer need the eyedrops he'd been using.

He was then given a few potions to take to vaccinate him from the Wizarding Diseases before he was told that he was a perfectly healthy young boy.

"I'll send his file to Pomfrey later," the Healer told McGonagall as Harry happily pet the puppy and owl in turn. "You'll have to request his muggle file from his guardians, however."

"Thank you Healer Jones," McGonagall nodded to the man who waved off the thanks. "I believe it is time for you to head home, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded and they left the hospital a few minutes later.

Dudley was waiting for him when they got back, all of Harry's purchases in hand. Petunia peeked out of the kitchen and nodded a greeting to her nephew.

"You got an owl!" Dudley stared at the animal perched on his cousin's shoulder.

"I wanted to be able to send letters while a Hogwarts," Harry nodded before grinning. "I got you something as well!"

The puppy began squirming in his hand and Dudley finally noticed the white furred canine. "You got me a puppy!" Dudley gasped. Petunia, hearing the exclamation, appeared fully from the kitchen and studied the small puppy that was licking her son's face.

"I didn't want you to be lonely when I left," Harry blushed at the approving glance his future teacher gave him. It seemed that she hadn't been expecting what Harry would do with the puppy. "You can name him too. The store manager said he was a husky.

Dudley looked at the puppy for a long minute before nodding to himself. "Arctic. His name is Arctic."

The puppy newly named Arctic barked in agreement and began his previous quest of licking Dudley's face all over again. Petunia smiled at the laughter coming from her son and was more than proud to think that the relationship between Harry and Dudley wouldn't suffer as she thought it might from Harry going away.

Harry pulled out his purchases from the animal store (he still didn't know the name and felt almost stupid for not asking) and tapped them three times. A dog bed, two food and water bowls, a few toys, and a collar appeared. Attached to the collar was an instruction book. Harry quickly read them and picked of the collar and tapped it with his wand before saying, "Arctic. Property of Dudley Dursley of Number Four Privet Drive Surrey." The lettering appeared in the metal of the collar and Harry clasped it around Arctic's neck. "There! Now if he gets lost people will know where he lives!"

Dudley laughed as Arctic sniffed the new collar before deciding to explore his new home. "We'll go pick up some dog food later," Petunia told her son fondly. "Why don't you help your cousin take his stuff up to his room?"

Dudley nodded and accepted a few bags from the relieve teacher and the three of them made their way up the stairs and to Harry's room.

McGonagall placed the bags on the bed and turned to study the room. Blue walls were covered in picture, both drawn and taken, and McGonagall was surprised to see a piano sitting against the wall by the door. Cloths and books were scattered on the floor and a desk was covered messily in school work and sheet music.

In all, it looked like a normal room used by a normal child. McGonagall was pleased with it. It seemed that Dumbledore had been correct in his placement of the young Harry and she was proud to say that it looked as if the eleven year old was thriving with Lily's sister's family.

"I shall leave you to organize your things," McGonagall told the boy kindly. "I shall see you September 1st Mr. Potter."

With that, she left.

* * *

Harry was lying in bed that night, almost not believing what had gone on that day. Hedwig, his owl, was perched on the stand he'd put next to his window. The window was left open so that she could come and go as she pleased and he'd even removed the screen with his Aunt's permission. Her cage and treats were stored in his wardrobe where they would be out of the way and Harry's other things were packed in the trunk that Petunia had brought down from the attic. His Aunt told him that it had been his mother's and was the only thing that had survived the fire that killed their parents due to Fire wards that his mother had explained to her protected an item from flames. Petunia admitted to being slightly impressed with such a thing when she gave it to him.

The trunk was magical and had three compartments, including one just for books. Harry had only had to place his blood on the lock to key it to him. Petunia told him that re-keying it would only work for him because he was Lily's son and was also magical while Petunia herself had only ever been able to open it. It seemed his mother had left it with her sister just in case anything had ever happened to her and it had been filled with books on the care of magical children as well as instructions in dealing with Accidental Magic. His aunt admitted that they had come in handy for when she had started taking active care of him.

The books had been removed and Harry had placed all of his school books in the library compartment already. He'd place the other books he wanted to take in there when it was closer to September 1st. He'd already packed all of his other supplies in the second compartment which doubled as a large storage area.

The first compartment would be where his robes would go when he received them, as well as socks, shoes, and underwear. Harry had already packed fountains pens and replacement cartridges (he didn't see why he couldn't use them in replacement of quills) as well as pencils, erasers, and a lot of journals and paper. All of his parchment was placed in the storage compartment a long with the quills and ink he'd bought.

In all, Harry couldn't wait for September 1st to arrive.


	5. Train Ride Cadence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cadence: A sequence of chords that brings an end to a phrase, either in the middle or the end of a composition.

Albus Dumbledore had been startled when documents, quite of bit of them, had appeared out of nowhere on his desk during his beginning of the year preparations. There was a note on the top of the stack.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_If you're reading this than that means our will has been read. This information and documentation is to prove that one Sirius Orion Black was not, and has never been, our Secret Keeper._

_We understand that we convinced you otherwise and that we told everyone that Sirius was the one protecting us but it was a ruse. At the last minute Sirius and James decided that Sirius was too obvious a choice and that it would be smarter to pull a fast one on the Dark Lord. We choose Peter Pettigrew as Secret Keeper instead and to make sure that the ruse was full proof we even told our other best friend, Remus Lupin, that Sirius was our Secret Keeper._

_If we were killed or our location compromised than on the reading of our will these documents will be given to you so that Sirius is not blamed for our deaths even if the mutt blames himself. And he will._

_We hope that Petunia and Sirius will raise our son right and that the blood wards that protect little Harry will remain strong for his life._

_Thank you for your warning and if you're reading this, I'm sorry that it was in vain._

_Sincerely,_

_James and Lily Potter_

"Oh dear," the chief Warlock and Headmaster of Hogwarts looked at the documents before standing. He had a terrible, terrible wrong to right.

He only hoped that there was enough of Sirius' mind left to save.

* * *

Harry Potter was nervous and excited. Maybe anxious would be a better word for it? Either way, the eleven year old was attempting not to bounce up and down as his Aunt drove Denis, Dudley, Piers, and himself to King's Cross were Harry would board the Hogwarts Express.

Denis and Piers had been skeptical when he and Dudley had first told them of the Wizarding World and why Harry wouldn't be going to school with them anymore. Harry couldn't blame them as he, himself, had been skeptical at first when his letter arrived. He still wondered how they had known where he slept but brushed it off as what it was: magic.

"You'll have to write us every day!" Denis told the bouncing eleven year old. "And you better use that camera to take tons of pictures!"

Electric cameras didn't work in the Wizarding World but Harry and his Aunt had gone to Diagon Alley and picked up a magical camera when they went shopping for some things that Harry thought he would need for Hogwarts.

They'd even found a piano that could grow and shrink on command. Petunia had told Harry that they'd have to wait to get it but Harry was determined to buy one by this time next summer. They had bout a few journals of endless pages as well as a sketch book with endless pages. Harry had removed all the journals and paper that he had previously packed and replaced them with the new purchases. Petunia had also gotten him a pencil sharpener and colored pencils to go with the sketchpad.

Harry wasn't a true artist but he did like to draw. Not nearly as much as he enjoyed playing music on the piano and flute but it was a close tie. Petunia had also gotten him a couple new sheet music books that he was instructed to learn while he was away. Harry packed them in his bookshelf compartment, putting them next to the books he was taking to read for pleasure. His school books were the first thing that he saw when he opened that compartment so he could reach in and grab them if need be.

He'd also placed his father, mother, and the Marauder's journals in that compartment for safe keeping.

His wand holster was strapped to his leg with his wand safely inside and the servicing kit was in the, apparently, bottomless storage area with the going away and birthday gifts from Dudley, Piers, and Denis.

Denis had gotten him a Harmonica with sheet music and beginners instructions. Harry had laughed when he saw the 'going away' gift of a recorder that also came with sheet music and beginners instructions. It seemed that his friend was going with a theme. The sheet music joined those for his flute and piano (brought because Hogwarts had to have a piano  _somewhere_ ) in his third compartment. The Harmonica and recorder joined his flute in the storage compartment.

Dudley had gotten him a hand carved Dragon pendant necklace that he'd seen at a fair and knew his cousin would love. The Latin Dictionaries were more amusing for his going away gift. Dudley had obviously remembered Harry saying that the spells in his books looked slightly Latin like. The books were next to his school books with the necklace had joined the locket around his neck.

Piers had gotten him a soccer ball with a hand air-pump for his birthday. Originally it was because they didn't own a soccer ball but Harry had packed it in his storage area trunk. The going away gift was Harry's favorite: a carved wooden picture frame with a picture of all four of them inside. He had smiled brightly when he'd opened the gift.

Harry had carefully pack everything he thought he'd need (including his flute) into his trunk. His toiletries, new robes, socks, underwear, and extra pair of shoes had been placed in the first compartment as well as a small jewelry box that Vernon had gotten him from the fair Dudley had gotten his birthday present form. It, too, had a dragon craved on it and it didn't take a genius to figure out the two had collaborated on their gifts.

"Don't worry! The camera automatically develops the pictures. I also got a photo album so that I can place them all in there. You'll be able to see everything as soon as Christmas Break begins!" Harry reassured the oldest of their group once more. Petunia was smiling slightly from the driver's seat. Vernon was originally going to come but had been forced to come into work that day and they had dropped him off on the way.

"You already sent Hedwig on ahead then?" Dudley asked as Arctic wiggled in his arms, leash hanging from his collar.

"Yup, I didn't think that she would want to be in that cage the entire time," the eleven year old wizard responded sheepishly. "I don't like seeing her caged up all the time."

Dudley nodded in agreement; both boys were found of the beautiful white owl that never made a mess in the house (something that endeared her to Petunia). Hedwig, of course, only encouraged the attention and seemed to puff up proudly after receiving praise.

"We're here boys," Petunia told the children as she parked in the lot in front of the station. "You'll be getting on the Express on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, if I remember correctly."

"That's what the ticket says," Harry responded, picking up the ticket McGonagall had slipped into his stuff when she'd taken him to the Alley.

"Alright then, all of you out," his aunt ordered as she got out of the car herself before leading them into the busy station. It was easy to pick out other excited eleven year olds from the crowd.

They reached Platform Nine with little trouble, Harry's trunk trailing behind him. He could only imagine the looks he'd be getting if he'd had an owl with him and it would have been murder if he'd of had to push a trolley like he would have been forced to do if he'd used a normal trunk.

Petunia motioned to the third barrier and began walking towards it before passing through the stone easily.

"Wow," the boys breathed as one. Harry wondered if this was the final piece that convinced his friends that he and Dudley weren't really crazy. Harry hadn't been sure if the small display of magic he'd shown them would do it but there was no denying that they had just seen his aunt walk through stone.

"Come on already," the anxious newly discovered wizard called to his friends as he entered the platform, the other three trailing closely behind.

Platform Nine and Three Quarters was magnificent and Harry felt some of tension ease from his body as if it had never been there. Harry didn't know if that was due to the magic that filled the air reacting to the magic in his body or the realization that he was truly going to learn  _magic_  but Harry decided that he didn't really care what the reason was and was just pleased that he was  _here_.

"The train will be leaving soon," Petunia noted as she looked at the clock mounted on the wall. "You boys say goodbye so that Harry can board."

It wasn't so much as a cheerful goodbye as it was demands that he bring them back sweets from the Wizarding World and reminders (for the tenth time) the they expected letters at  _least_  every other day. Harry hugged his aunt, who returned it, and dragged his trunk onto the train just in time for the final boarding whistle.

Harry, after a moment of searching, found a car with two other boys inside. Both were about the same size as him. The one on the left had dark blond nearly brown hair with dark brown eyes. It was obvious from looking at him that the boy didn't care to much for physical exercise as he was sort of string instead of lithe.

The other boy was more lithe than stringy, probably exercised more, but he had nowhere near the amount of lithe muscles that Harry, Piers, Dudley, and Denis had developed from playing football. His hair was platinum blond and was just a shade off from being white and he had a still developing aristocratic face that look a tad pointed than his companions more rounded face.

"Hello," greeted Harry as they realized he was there. "Do you mind if I sit here? Most everywhere else has too many people in the cabin already."

"They'll be new cabins appearing soon then," the stringy boy commented. "Mother and Father explained that the magic in the train makes sure that none of students have to pile to many into a cabin. It's how they know that there'll always be room for new students."

"Awesome," Harry breathed. "Magic is wonderful!"

"That it is," the blond snorted. "Muggleborn, are you?"

"Muggle Raised," Harry corrected, frowning. "Not that it should matter. I doubt that it'll make a difference grade wise."

"We'll see," the blond sneered. "My names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Watched too much James Bond there, Draco?" Harry grinned as he sat down. The boy blushed and his friend grinned.

"Snuck out to a muggle theator once," he told the new comer, brown eyes twinkling while grey eyes narrowed in a glare.

"You swore you'd never tell!" the blond snapped.

"Oh he already knew! He's obviously seen the mooovy," the stringy boy countered.

"It's pronounced movie," Harry made sure to pronounce the word slowly so they could hear. "And they're shown in a theater not theator."

"Oh," the two boys blinked at him as the train began to move. Harry made his way to the window and waved goodbye to his friends, all of which spotted him immediately.

"Waving goodbye to your family?" the stringy boy asked politely.

"My aunt. She raised me after my parents died. My cousin's with her too." Harry made sure not to mention his friends as he wasn't sure it was allowed to tell people outside of the family.

"Sorry," the boy winced at his mistake.

"It's fine. I'm Harry, by the way." Harry stuck out his hand to the dirty blond or brown haired boy. He would have to ask what his hair color was because it seemed to change in the light if turned the right way.

"Theodore Nott," the boy grinned as he took the hand. "Call me Theo. You've already met Draco Malfoy over there."

"You have a last name, Harry?" Draco asked looking contemplative.

"Of course," the black haired boy rolled his eyes. "I also have a full name but I don't see why I need to go handing it out all the time. I would have just been fine with your first names."

"Muggle Raised," Theo nodded to himself. "Manners are a bit different in the Wizarding World. Giving your last name is only polite seeing how our world involves a lot of politics and Family Status. Also, you only shake hands with those that are of equal standing of yourself. If I were a Lord or Duke I would have to initiate the handshake first."

"Oh," Harry blinked. "In that case my name is Harrison James Potter, Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter." No one ever said that Harry wasn't a quick learner that could read between the lines.

The two boys blanched and stood. "Pleased to meet you Heir Potter. I am Theodore Nott, Heir of the Ancient House of Nott."

"And I am Draconis Malfoy, Heir of the Ancient House Malfoy." They both bowed to him and Harry bowed back before they straightened and took their seats.

"You pick up on things fast." Theodore commented.

Harry remembered the promised book list from the goblins and how he'd spent hours reading them after returning to the Alley with his aunt and purchasing them. "I was recommended some books," he said carefully. He didn't want the goblins in trouble for preferential treatment.

"Good, never reveal your sources," Draco nodded.

"So you were raised by muggles?" Theodore asked, seeming to ignore the last few minutes and went back to what he was more curious about.

"My mother's sister, Petunia." Harry nodded. "It was a little rough in the beginning since they weren't sure how to deal with a magical child on top of my cousin or if they could support two children but luckily one of my Primary teachers let them know how to get benefits from the Muggle Government for raising me so they weren't stretched on money. It also helped that my mum left some books on magical child care for squibs with my aunt as a precaution."

"Smart," Theo nodded. "What's Primary school, though?"

"It's the beginning of schooling for muggles," Harry blinked. Surely wizards had a form of Primary. "We start between ages five and six before graduating to Secondary school at the age of eleven or twelve. From there we move up to Tertiary Schooling at eighteen. After that, it varies."

"Wow, that's a long time," Draco whispered, his eyes wide. "Why does it take so long to learn what you need to know?"

"That because of all the different subjects," Harry explained. "You've got Maths, which teach you various forms of equations starting from easy addition to the harder algebra. Then you've got English which teaches you how to properly use the English language and all the proper grammar. You write essays on various books and you even learn how to find the moral or the theme that's not really stated in the text but is expressed in the happenings of the book. And science teaches you how to predict weather, how to correct read a thermometer, teaches you the phases of the moon and there's even a unit on the universe and the planets. The next core subject is History and that teaches you the evolution of the human race which is also taught in science and events of different muggle time periods dating back to the Ancient Egyptians and Greeks."

There was a stunned silence. "That's…a lot…" Draco admitted, stunned.

"Yes and there's the subcategories that you go into in Secondary school as well as the other subjects. Physical Education is where you keep in shape and learn various muggle sports and how to play them. Then there's Arts and Crafts that teaches you how to draw or create things with your hands. That's followed by Music class were you learn to play an instrument In secondary school we'd start on things like Chemistry, Biology, Language class, and probably more but those are the only ones that I've heard of," Harry admitted after a moment.

"What are those?" Theo asked, fully enraptured at the knowledge he was gaining. Draco was paying just as close attention.

"If I had to describe Chemistry I'd say it sort of like a mix between Potions and Transfiguration. Chemical reactions are when an object, like say wood, changes form. Like if I were to light a piece of wood on fire, that would be a chemical reaction because ash is different from wood. It's different from Physical Reactions in that I'm not changing the appearance but the chemical make-up of the item. Like in changing a needle into a match of vise versa. You're changing the form down to the exact chemical make-up and not just the appearance, like ripping a piece of paper wood. It's like potions in that the certain elements reaction with each other differently. Potions use the entire plant to get the reaction but in chemistry muggles actually take the element that reacts with another from the item they want on a microscopic level." Harry knew that what he was saying could even stump some adults, let alone other eleven year olds, but it was the only way he knew to explain the subject. He wouldn't have even known this much if he hadn't taken to reading higher level books than what children his age were usually assigned. "Chemistry is how muggle doctors get their medicines, like how potions is how we cure illnesses."

"Then what's Biology?" Draco demanded. Harry grinned; he had actually watched a documentary that concerned Biology.

"Biology is the study of the human, plant, and animal bodies. Biology basically teaches about the human organs as well as the systems that cause them to function, like skin, muscle, bone, and blood." The two pureblood perked up at the last one. "So blood is made up of both DNA and RNA. DNA is basically the chemical code that makes up a living being and RNA is the messenger for DNA and carries out the instructions that are listed in our DNA."

The two boys blinked, taking in the information. "Alright, so how is DNA formed?" Theo asked, frowning. He was following so far.

"Well," Harry paused as he searched for the information he'd gained from the documentary. "Our parents both have DNA and when the reproduce they contribute half of our DNA, half of their own, essentially. Depending on the structure that the DNA makes, called the chromosomes, we're either male or female. Two X chromosomes makes a female and one X and one Y chromosome makes a male."

"So blood is important," Draco sounded smug while Theo looked a bit weary. Harry frowned in confusion.

"Of course it is, blood is what keeps your heart pumping," Harry rolled his eyes at the surprised looks on their faces. "DNA can also be used to indentify parents of children or indentify a killer or even to indentify a dead body. Muggles have even discovered the fingerprints are unique to every person and have been identifying murders fingerprints left at crime scenes though I thinks that a fairly recent thing."

"Okay so what happenings when a cousin marries a cousin or a sibling marries a sibling," Theo specified.

"Oh! I saw that one in a documentary that mentioned DNA." If Harry recalled right that was what had the documentary had been about in the first place. "According to scientist, those you study different parts of science but there scientist study DNA and most are called Doctors," Harry explained at the confused looks. They cleared at the explanation. "If two close relatives were to intermarry than the DNA codes would be too close together and the children would be likely to develop a birth defect."

"Birth defect?" Draco sounded a bit scared and Theo looked nauseas.

"Yeah, like Autism, which is a disorder in the brain," Harry racked his brain for other defects he'd learned of. "Um, blindness, hearing loss, and I think Down Syndrome is one of them. That's when you see babies with ears too low and really wide faces and upward slanted eyes. It's caused by having 47 chromosomes instead of the normal 46. I think retardation is a birth defect and speech problems. There's a lot of them," Harry winced as he thought of the long list that he could just barely recall.

"You remember a lot," Theo noted as he lost a lot of the color in his face. Draco was quiet and paler than normal, no doubt thinking about Crabbe and Goyle and how two of those descriptions fit the pair.

"It was interesting!" Harry defended. He tended to remember things that interested him better than things that bored him. "Like they also said that inbreeding doesn't always cause defects. It's only really apparent in animals or humans that do nothing but marry cousins or sometimes even siblings. If they inbreed too much they're likely to start developing insanity in the lines."

The Blacks flashed into the two pureblood's minds. That was a clear case of insanity from inbreeding, Theo noted with a sigh. "Who knew that muggles had that answer to stomping down on blood purity," Theo mumbled as he felt the irony. While a pureblood, Theo's family had married in many halfbloods of the centuries and had never truly bought into blood purity like families similar to the Malfoy's. Nott's were neutral or if they weren't they didn't try to force their views down their children's throats.

Draco, however, decided that he would need to look into this information more before he even considered changing his views or bringing it to his father's attention. Malfoy's did not, after all, breed stupid children and if that meant marrying a halfblood than Lucius would probably allow it. Draco didn't even consider the notion of muggleborns, his mind automatically dismissing them entirely.

After all, considering marrying a halfblood was already a miracle in Draco's opinion.

Harry remained unaware as to the effect the information had on his two new acquaintances and he blissfully answered question after question that they threw at him before he dug out a few of his old school books that he'd brought along and handed them over.

After reading one of the science books shared between them, the next few hours of the train ride were spent drilling Harry on everything he knew about Dinosaurs and Rockets.

Boys, no matter what their background is, will be boys after all.


	6. Impromptu Sortings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Impromptu-A short piano piece, often improvisational and intimate in character.

The rest of the trip to the castle flew by in a flash as Harry pulled out books he'd brought that detailed muggle findings and such and shared them with his two new companions. He was rather relieved that they had taken to his long spiel well as he knew he had a tendency ramble when he was nervous. They had put the books away to get dressed in proper robes when the five minute warning was announced over the train speakers.

"So Harry," Theo began as they settled back down. "Do you have any idea of what House you'll be in?"

The pianist paused, blinking. "Err, I haven't really thought about it. Maybe Ravenclaw or probably Hufflepuff, if I think about it. I like learning but I'm also loyal to my friends." Harry paused, thinking. "I don't really know but I'm sure it won't be Gryffindor. I can be brave but I like to think my decisions through and I'm not really out-going enough to be a Gryffindor."

Draco released an amused snort. "That's where everyone's expecting you to go, you know. You're the Boy-Who-Lived, Savior of the Wizarding World. You'd probably break them if you didn't manage to get into Gryffindor."

Harry frowned, "But what do they know about me, really? They know stories and such but I'm not brave. I was a baby! I've no idea what happened and using events from when I was one to base your opinion of me on is stupid."

"I'm betting Hufflepuff," Theo finally decided.

"Now way; Ravenclaw for sure," the blond countered. "Didn't you hear what he said? That's a Ravenclaw mentality, no question about it."

"Can you cease betting on me?" Harry pouted at them but all he did was get a knowing glint from both boys. "Oh fine. I'm with Theo, Hufflepuff."

"Ten galleons seem reasonable?" Draco asked as they shook hands. Two minutes later, the Express came to a halt and three excited boys found themselves hopping off the train to greet their new school.

* * *

The wait for the Sorting to begin was terrible and Harry found himself shuffling anxiously as his peers were called up one by one before being sent to a different House. Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and they were met with cheers of their respective Houses each time.

"Malfoy, Draco!" Draco gave him a grin before seeming to block off all emotion except for a sneer as he sauntered up to the stool.

"Purebloods are expected to act a certain way," Theo explained as he saw the stunned expression on Harry's face. "Malfoy's are expected to be cold and, well, unpleasant. Draco's just giving them exactly what they expect of him."

"Oh," Harry blinked and returned his attention back to Draco's Sorting just in time to hear the loud shout of "SLYTHERIN!" that came from the hat's 'mouth'.

Harry barely paid attention to the other's that were called up, too busy worrying about his own sorting to care about the Sorting of children he didn't know. Theo had to nudge him when his name was called.

Gulping, Harry made his way up to the stool, blocking out the whispers of the rest of the school. McGonagall placed the Hat over his head with an encouraging smile.

 _"_ _Ah, so much potential. And a musician to boot! You have a decent, strong mind, young Heir Potter,"_  a voice commented in his head.

 _"_ _Err, thank you Mr. Hat?"_ How did one address and inanimate (or at least, what was supposed to be an inanimate) object anyway?

 _"_ _Oh stop worrying about it,"_  the Hat suggested.  _"Young Mr. Malfoy was right, you would do well in Ravenclaw. However, Slytherin would do just as much for you as Ravenclaw. You have a shifty mind, young Heir Potter but that is not all that there is to you. I sense loyalty buried deep within both your mind and soul. You are loyal to a fault and you work hard for what you want. Already I see plans worthy of Slytherin running through your mind, accompanied by a determination that can only be Hufflepuff."_

 _"_ _Draco owes us both ten galleons,"_  Harry thought back just as the Hat called out "HUFFLEPUFF!" for all to hear.

The Hufflepuff table erupted into loud cheers as two red haired boys from the Gryffindor table broke down in fake tears. Harry giggled before joining his new house with relief. It seemed the fears he'd had were unfounded as he was accepted just as happily as the other new Hufflepuff's. Draco waved from the Slytherin table; along with the just sorted Theo. He waved back happily.

Harry frowned when he noticed his year mates giving him uncertain looks as they glanced to the two Slytherin's and Harry. Harry grinned when food appeared on the table and began eating.

Not once did any one of the other Hufflepuff's engage him in conversation during the entire meal.

* * *

"Now, First years," a prefect by the name Tonks grinned at them all, her hair flashing through different colors as she spoke. "Our common room is the best in Hogwarts and that is for one reason only: we're right next to the kitchen."

"Oh don't listen to her," a male prefect moaned. "It's because we've got no password."

Harry blinked as they were led past a picture of a bowl of fruit to one of barrels and what Harry assumed was Helga Hufflepuff.

"Now just tap this barrel," Tonks gestured to the middle third barrel. "In the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff and the doorway will open. Now don't go on telling anyone about this, we've got a nice rumor that we're up by the Gryffindors going on and it's fun watching people attempt to 'gain access' to our 'common room' up there."

Harry laughed with the other first years as they realized the giant joke being played on by the other Houses by the so called 'Duffers'. Tonks grinned brightly at them before opening the common room entrance and leading them into a room decorated in yellow and black. There were comfortable looking chairs and couches all around the room and tables by each and every one of them, probably for homework.

"Since we've got the entire basement to ourselves, minus the kitchens, we've enough room to give each and every student their own room." Tonks added. "Hufflepuff isn't as big as the rest of the crowd, so you'll each get your own rooms. We were surprised at the large count of firsties this year but the castle will have shifted to make room for the change."

"Wow," Justin, one of the only first year boys that had introduced himself to Harry, grinned. "I can't believe it! We're finally here!"

"Well, believe kid!" Tonks laughed. "Now follow me you lot. Second years with us as well!"

Harry followed the crowd of first and second years down into the cellar and stared in amazement at the rounded wooden doors that were the entrance to the different dorms. He stepped into one that was for first years and found a miniature common room with five different rooms that were labeled for each person or two people.

"Amazing," Harry whispered as he entered his only to be greeted with a four poster bed, desk, bookshelf, and bronze carpet. A large wardrobe sat only a few inches from his bed and Harry blinked as he realized the entire room and it's furniture was rounded at the edges. His trunk sat proudly in front of his bed with his father's bottomless bag on top.

Harry unpacked quickly, placing the books, school supplies, and other items where they belonged. The room had one window that was open and Harry wondered how they had managed that seeing that they were in the cellar. Peeking out of the window, Harry realized that they were just slightly above the very bottom level of the castle and were therefore two stories about ground. Thinking about it, the underground levels were probably the dungeons and Slytherin common room.

The window seemed to be the only unrounded surface in the entire room and Harry placed Hedwig's perch on the ledge. She'd find him by morning, of that he was sure.

Happy with how things were set up, Harry picked up his camera and began taking pictures of the entire room. He pulled out his new photo album and labeled the page "Hufflepuff Dorm" and placed the newly developed pictures inside before closing it and slipping it underneath the bed.

Satisfied with the beginning of his collection, Harry felt the exhaustion from the day settle on his shoulders and the Hufflepuff yawned. He'd write his first letter in the morning, the new Hufflepuff decided. The others would understand that he would be tired and Harry tucked himself in the cozy bed with a smile.

It didn't take him long to fall asleep, dreaming of all the interesting things that he would see the next day.

* * *

The staff, on the other hand, were in shock after the unexpected sorting that had taken place the day before.

"Harry Potter in Hufflepuff!" Severus seemed to be the one in the most shock. Yes, he had known that the boy wasn't like his father (that had been obvious from the small meeting they'd had when the Potter child had received his letter, much as he hated admitting he'd been wrong for the last decade) but Hufflepuff? He'd been sure that the boy would be either a Ravenclaw or a Gryffindor!

"I must say, I am just as surprised as you are," the Headmaster admitted, eye twinkling. "But it is a good surprise."

"I was sure he'd be a Ravenclaw," Minerva muttered to the surprise of Filius and Pomona. "His room suggested a strong adoration for books," she explained, smirking. "I do believe you have just gotten the most Ravenclaw Hufflepuff there's ever been."

Pomona wondered if that was going to be a problem or not before dismissing it entirely. Harry was a 'Puff and therefore he would be welcomed by his housemates just like any other 'Puff.

If only she knew.

* * *

Harry woke up to the sun from his window and a snowy white owl's soft hoots. "Hedwig!" he grinned and threw off the covers.

Frowning at the sun he wondered what time it was. Seeing as the sun was just barely peeking above the mountain tops, Harry figured he had woken up at an exceedingly early hour. Again.

Waking up early had been part of his early childhood, when he had been at odds with his relatives. It was a habit he had never managed to break and even his aunt had excepted that it was never going to stop. He had thought that he would have slept in later due to how exhausted he had felt the night before but he'd apparently been mistaken.

Harry picked up his bottomless bag and walked over to his bookshelf where he grabbed his course books (not completely sure what he had today) and then grabbed his fountain pens (he still wasn't sure how to use a quill) and parchment journals for each class. He also hesitantly grabbed an inkwell (spelled not to open or break by the shop keeper) and quills before nodding in satisfaction.

Setting the bag on his bed, Harry exited the room and headed for the bathroom that he had noticed the night before, toiletries in hand. Brushing his teeth and taking a quick shower, Harry was pleased to escape back to his room to get dressed in his new uniform.

Grabbing the bag, Harry exited his room, closing the door behind him and slowing making his way back to the common room. There were only a handful of people, mostly older year students, already in the common room and Harry easily slipped past them all into the outside Hall without any trouble. If he remembered correctly, the Great Hall was just above them.

Spotting the staircase, Harry made his way upwards and grinned at the sight of the giant double doors that proclaimed the Great Hall as being behind them. Inside there were very few people awake besides a couple teachers and a handful of children at each table. Harry took a seat at the far end of the Hufflepuff table and began eating the plate of eggs that appeared in front of him.

Not really hungry, Harry pushed the remaining eggs a bit away from him as he pulled out some parchment and a fountain pen before beginning to write.

_Dear Dudley, Denis, and Piers,_

_You'll never guess what Hogwarts is! It's a huge castle in the Scotland Mountains and it's amazing! There's ghosts everywhere and even a giant squid in the lake, according to Hagrid, who's the grounds keeper here. I think he has to be at least part giant because he's three times as big as Uncle Vernon!_

_As for the Sorting, we're sorted into four House called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I've made some friends that were sorted into Slytherin but I was sorted into Hufflepuff. Theo and Draco are pretty cool and did you know that they didn't know what a dinosaur was? They didn't even know that muggles had been to the moon! There's a lot I have to catch them up on in terms of recent events._

_I haven't started classes yet but the teachers all seem nice. I'll probably have more to say after I start classes so you'll have to wait until then to get a real update on that area._

_I see Draco and Theo coming in now and I think the professors are starting to pass out time schedules. I should see Professor Sprout (she's my head of house) about mine. I'll write you as soon as I finish classes for the day but you might not get it until tomorrow since it'll take time for Hedwig to come back from dropping this letter off._

_Missing you,_

_Harry_

Satisfied with the letter, Harry folded his up and placed into an envelope. Sealing the envelope, he flipped it over and addressed it as McGonagall had taught him: Dudley Dursley, Number Four Privet Drive, Surrey.

Smiling to himself, Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg (she'd evidently followed him after he'd left) and told her where to take it. Giving an acknowledging hoot, Hedwig spread her long wings before taking off into the air and leaving the Great Hall altogether. Watching her leave, Harry looked around for his Head of House before spotting her taking to other teachers and stood to go over and ask for his schedule.

So began his very first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	7. A Brief Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interlude: Piece of instrumental music played between scenes in a play or opera.

It had been more than a few days since Harry had left. They had received his first letter, much to the joy of Dudley and the blossoming hope in Petunia. It had taken Lily two weeks to write to her when she had first left for Hogwarts. It was the amount of time between letters that had led her to write the desperate letter to that Headmaster as a child more than anything else that had occurred after sweet Lily, her precious baby sister, had left and seemingly forgotten her.

It seemed that while Harry had made new friends unlike his mother he had not forgotten the friends he had made here and would keep them in his heart. Even if they grew a part as they got older, Petunia was comforted by the fact that they were all making an honest effort. She wondered if her relationship with Lily would have been like if Lily's only other friend hadn't gone with to her new school but she pushed the thoughts away.

Thinking about Harry led to regret and bitter acceptance and Lily led to even more painful emotions. Petunia could easily look back at her reaction to Lily's child with clear eyes and she was horrified at what she found.

Finding him on the doorstep eleven years ago and reading that letter had enraged her for more than one reason. Lily had always been perfect in the eyes of her parents and after her letter had come, Petunia had fallen into the background. They were by no means a rich family but they were well off but Hogwarts cost more than a fair few pounds and the high pound to galleon transition fee caused by the war with that Dark Lord, it had wiped their family pockets quickly so that Petunia was unable to enter the educational programs she'd been planning on and had ended up attending a second rate college. Even worse was the fact that Lily, even while at school, got more attention from her parents than she had. With the help of the psychiatrist she was seeing the specialized in childhood trauma she could admit, if only to her doctor and herself, that she was emotionally abused and neglected as a child.

Being told that you're never good enough and that nothing you do will ever be as important as the accomplishments of your sibling was abuse and being forgotten in favor of that sibling was neglected at the best. It was these developing psychological problems that had morphed into her anger management issue, something that ran deep on her father's side of the family. That resentment and anger that had gone unchecked had rapidly taken control of her until she blamed the one person innocent of her suffering: Lily.

Her sister hadn't known what their parents were doing and if she had, Petunia could only imagine the war they would have when confronted with Lily's anger. However, her sister had never found out and their relationship had dwindled into nothing which left the innocent baby on her doorstep the only target left for her rage after the death of her parents. Petunia often wondered what would have happened to them all if things had been allowed to stay as they were; it was not a good thought.

She didn't love Harry. She couldn't, no matter how much she wanted to. Her past actions and the still lingering rage prevented that connection that she had with Dudley, the same as it prevented Vernon from attempting anything else besides affection. Harry was theirs but they'd never be able to love him like he deserved and they'd all come to terms with that.

Dudley was not restricted by such boundaries. He'd overcome his issues and as they were both small children, they'd moved passed the past grievances and had become closer than she and Lily had ever been and would never be. The best thing that she and Vernon could do was stay in the background and be polite and affectionate whenever Harry was involved but there would be not true love behind any of their actions.

Her last link to Lily was destroyed near completely by her actions and the actions of others. What she hadn't told those people was the fact that they'd all been to see professionals for their problems and it hurt, those group sessions. Harry had been so close, just a hairs length away, from becoming like her and that made her chest ache and Vernon wince at the thought. That resentment was buried deep under the surface of his thoughts and memories but they were told that it would never really go away and Harry would always be weary of adults because of it. A weariness of children had only been avoided by Dudley and their other friends and even that had been a close thing.

She was grateful that her nephew and could-have-been second son wouldn't be completely scarred by them but it was only a small comfort to what damage had really been done. Harry had developed a strong suspicion of strangers and authority figures and he'd shown a strong disregard for the rules due the extremity of the ones he'd been enforced under as a young child. It wasn't too late to instill in him a reason for rules but Lily had told her, when they still spoke, about the unreliability of teachers and staff in that school and Petunia knew that anything that she tried to teach him about rules would be thrown out as they were shown as feeble things once more. Experience would always outweigh taught values, in the long run, and Harry had little other than negative experience to build on.

There were exceptions to Harry's authority weariness and that was those that respected him in exchange for his own respect. She figured that those teachers that had come, Lily's old friend and the same teacher that had visited them once upon a time, would easily earn themselves Harry's respect but she was uncertain of the other teachers and that Headmaster. Petunia supposed that they would learn in time.

"Mom!" Dudley called from the living room. "Can I take Arctic to the park with Denis?"

"Of course, sweetheart! Be back in time for diner and invite Denis along to eat with us. Have him tell Deloris that it's fine with me and I'll bring him home myself!" She called back with a small smile. Dudley and Denis let out a cheer before taking the puppy out with them. Arctic, though magical, had quickly become part of the family and none of them would rather it be any other way.

Dudley had been a miracle, if Petunia was honest with herself. She and Vernon had been trying for years to have a child when she had finally fallen pregnant with Dudley. He was their little angel, a miracle from above and with the stress of giving birth to him having made it impossible for Petunia to conceive again, the first few years of his life had seen to him becoming increasingly spoiled. A bad decision on her part, one that she could now see, but then…then it had made perfect sense and part of her wondered if she wasn't compensating for the way that her parents had treated her.

It had spiraled out of control when Harry had arrived. At first, she was able to put aside her dislike for the baby boy but it had not last long as when he was a baby, Harry had been very active with accidental magic. The first time he cried and the china exploded was the last time she was able to ignore his differences and it was what officially began the cycle that had lasted until Harry was seven and a visit from a Primary School music teacher had changed the way anything worked.

Those changes had resulted in the vast improvements and realizations that she'd just been reflecting about however unlike her and Dudley, Vernon hadn't a real reason to act as he had and she knew that it bothered him.

Vernon was a gentle soul and he went out of his way to make sure no one knew it. He yelled at work, shouted when he was angry and generally mimicked his arsine sister, Marge. With her and Dudley, though, he was a soft as a kitten. What he'd agreed to do and let happen with Harry just seemed to bother him to no end. It was almost as if he wasn't himself and Petunia knew that Vernon didn't know why he'd acted that way.

She did. It was actually a simple answer and one that had plagued humanity since their beginning: fear. Vernon had been and probably still was afraid of Harry. As a baby, he could cry and break china, laugh and create wind, move objects just by wanting them. As a baby, he was more powerful than Vernon would ever be and it had scared him on a primary level were instinct out ruled logic. It was this same thing, spurred by the resentment and anger that had been festering in her from her parents' treatment of her that had led to her isolating both Lily and Harry without concern. She had reasoned that she didn't need them in her life and she had let that decision rule her actions towards them and now she'd never be able to take them back.

Vernon was similar. He had grown up in a deeply religious home and to have the basic facts of life as he knew them thrown out the door by a baby had probably shaken him on a deeper level than he had realized and Harry had become the image of the Devil in his eyes without him even realizing it. Petunia rather thought that he still held the same fear and that, too, was affecting him from ever being able to become close to his nephew.

They would never be able to fix what they had done to Harry and on some level, Dudley, but they could make sure that they never fell into the same patterns again and that the rest of the two children's lives were filled with happiness.

It was the least that Petunia could make sure they did and for her, it would never be enough.


	8. A Capriccio Atonal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capriccio: A quick, improvisational, spirited piece of music.
> 
> Atonal: Music that is written and performed without regard to any specific key.

The first week of classes seemed to fly by and Harry was almost surprised when the weekend finally arrived.

He hadn't managed to make many friends with his housemates yet and he wasn't sure if he was honestly disappointed by that or not. It wasn't like he didn't have any friends in Hogwarts as a whole, after all.

Draco and Theo shared his DADA class, taught by the stuttering menace, Quirrell. The three had taken to reading the textbooks on their own time and using the class time to compare notes on Defense that they'd found in the library or had gained from older students. Harry was quite pleased with his two new friends and was glad that they had managed to stay on good terms even though they'd been sorted into a different house. From what he had learned from listening to the professor's gossip behind their backs, that didn't happen often.

Besides those two, Harry had struck up a friendship with Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor and Terry Boot from Ravenclaw. Terry shared his History of Magic class and also shared his outrage at the lack of any real instruction in the class. While learning about the goblin wars were all well and fine, Binns had yet to mention any of the reasons for both sides behind the wars or how the war affected the local economy or anything else but the bare minimum of facts! While the rest of the class had fallen asleep, Terry and Harry had begun discussing the difference of Binns' teaching and of the section in their textbook the covered the information. After figuring out that the two were nearly identical, the two boys had agreed to meet in the Hogwarts Library to look for more information on History so that they might actually be able to pass the class.

Neville had ended up joining them after meeting Harry in Herbology, which Hufflepuff shared with Gryffindor. Neville was extremely skilled with plants and by far one of the best in the class, though Ron Weasley could be heard wondering how that was when Neville's potions skills were nonexistent. Weren't Herbologists usually skilled when it came to potion making?

Harry felt that since Neville had only had one potion's class, the comment was rather unfair and had defended the boy. After Herbology was over and seeing as it was their last class of the day, Harry dragged Neville up to the library and brought out a few books titled  _Potions for Beginners_ and  _The Beginners Guide to Potions Ingredients_. The next day found Neville joining him and Terry in their newly formed study group. Theo and Draco had joined them the very next day after Harry had mentioned it to them and now the four of them, two days later, could all be found in the library when not in the Great Hall or their Common Rooms.

That was how Harry made his first friend from Hufflepuff, coincidently.

They were working on their Transfiguration homework when they were approached by Cedric Diggory, a fourth year Hufflepuff that was near the top of his year and quite popular around the school. Cedric seemed to have many friends and it was rumored that he was sure to be picked as prefect for his year come next term.

"Not even the second week of term and you lot are already the talk of the school," a male voice came from behind them. The odd group startled before turning to look for the source of the voice. "A Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and two Slytherins at the same table and nobody's fighting or crying? It's a miracle!"

Harry looked at the stranger blankly as did the rest of the strange group that had formed in the Hogwarts library. "Er, is it?" he finally asked. Harry honestly hadn't paid any attention to the interactions of the other houses and now that he thought about it, most of the groups of friends that he'd seen were usually wearing the same colors.

"My father did say not to be surprised if there was a little rivalry between Houses before term began," Draco supplied, carefully. There was obviously more to it than that but the blond was being careful not to offend anyone with what was truly said. Seeing as Harry had watched the blond easily insult quite a few people without any thought whenever his mouth outran his brain, Harry was rather proud of the restraint that it must have taken to sensor whatever it was his father had really said.

"Meaning he told you that all Hufflepuffs were 'duffers and that Gryffindors were brainless morons?" the older student guessed and by Draco's flush, was spot on in his deduction. "That's how it usually is but you lot seem to be breaking every rule in the book!"

By this point, Harry was confused. While he had realized that friends between houses were rather rare, and Harry himself seemed to be the focus of most of the school population's attention, he didn't think that being friends with Draco, Neville, Theo, and Terry could possibly be against any of the school rules. "Harry's being dense again," Terry sighed, having caught his uncertain gaze.

"He's not talking about actual rules," Theo said with an exasperated groan. "He's talking about the universally excepted workings of the world."

Well that made much more sense. "I don't see the problem," Harry finally admitted. "It's not like I'm just going to shun them because they were sorted into a different house."

Cedric studied him for a moment before smiling. "Good. A lot of friendships have suffered because of house rivalries. It's about time someone broke the mold."

With that, the fourth year walked away leaving four sets of eyes trailing behind him. "I feel like I'm missing something." Neville finally spoke up, his voice only stuttering at the end of the sentence. They had been working with the timid Gryffindor on getting past that stutter for the past week but as soon as other people came along, all that hard work seemed to disappear down the drain.

At least, Harry thought to himself as they returned to their homework, he had managed to stop blowing up his cauldron because of his nerves. It seemed having three different people double checking his homework and helping him with his studying had given the blond boy a tad bit more confidence in himself.

Harry grabbed for a blank piece of parchment and began writing.

* * *

_Dear Dudley, Denis, and Piers,_

_The classes here are amazing. My transfiguration Professor, Professor McGonagall, can turned herself into a cat! She even turned her desk into a pig on the first day! I can't wait to be able to do that but we're stuck turning matches into needles and back again for now. It's rather boring really yet, kind of like learning the basics of music before being able to play the song. I bet that the hard work will be worth it in the end, though._

_Charms is the same, though we seem to be stuck on theory for the moment instead of practical work. Professor Flitwick is a fun teacher, so a least class isn't boring. Unlike History of Magic. Professor Binns is an actual ghost and I don't think that's a good thing. There's a current theory going around that he bored himself to death and if I hadn't watched him put an entire class to sleep within five minutes, I wouldn't have believed it. The guy is practically hypnotic in the way he teaches, if you can call it that. I have to wonder if he even knows any of the content he's teaching._

_Professor Quirrell is nearly just as bad. The man can't teach without his entire sentence coming out like one giant stutter and he always smells horribly like garlic. Every time his class ends, I have the worse headache from trying to decipher what he was saying and from the garlic smell that seems to coat the room. It doesn't help that he barely lights the room up at all. Even Professor Snape had more light in his classroom and he's in the dungeons!_

_Professor Snape is a hard teacher. I did some research on Potion's in the library with a few of the friends I've made and I found out that he's the youngest Potion's Master to date. He's a bit impatient in classes but I think that's because most of the other houses besides Slytherin don't listen to what he's saying. Draco and Theo say that's because he was a spy during the last war and most of the other houses think that he lied to get out of Azkaban. Really, as if the Headmaster of the school would let a real war criminal teach here._

_Astronomy is really dull. The class it held at midnight but the Wizarding World seems to be behind most muggles in knowledge. The class is mostly like a review from primary school when we were learning the different phases of the moon in science. The hardest part is remembering all the names of the stars._

_I've made some friends already, beside's Draco and Theo. Neville's a Gryffindor and he has a bad stutter around most people. He's not nearly as bad as Quirrell, which I think even he's grateful for. We're working on it with him but he still stutters rather badly around other people. Terry's a Ravenclaw and he's rather smart. It's a bit scary how quickly he picks things up from books but not nearly as scary as that Gryffindor girl in our year, Granger. I think she has an eidetic memory. Sometimes she directly quotes our books in classes when the teachers call on her. Terry's rather jealous of her memory sometimes._

_I got an upper year to take some photos of the castle during Hogsmeade weekend for you guy! It's really amazing to look at! I also took some photos of my common room and the Great Hall as well as some of the ghosts. Most of them were rather pleased to pose for me. The names are on the back._

_Write back soon! I want to hear how your classes are going!_

_Missing you,_

_Harry_

* * *

Dudley was bouncing excitedly in his seat that morning, Petunia noticed absently as she made breakfast. It wasn't until she heard the distinct bark of a snowy owl that she realized why. "What did Harry have to say, dear?"

Dudley looked up at her, his eyes alight as he pulled out a rather large stack of photographs. "He took pictures of everything," Dudley gushed and rummaged through the pile. Petunia noted that a few of the photos included see-through moving people that she assumed were the ghosts that Lily had always prattled on about. These didn't seem to be the pictures that Dudley was intending to show her, however, and she gasped as he shoved a picture into her hands.

It was of the most beautiful castle that she had ever seen, standing proudly in the valley that was surrounded by forest. The castle seemed to glow with an unearthly light in the sunset and Petunia found that all of her expectations of Hogwarts were nothing compared to seeing the real thing. Lily had never thought to show her any pictures of her school before.

Yet Harry wasn't Lily. Petunia had trouble remembering that now that he wasn't here and staring her in the face. He was much more polite than Lily had ever been and he could be rather thoughtful if he wanted to. Perhaps it was because he wasn't Lily that she still couldn't find it in herself to think of him as family.

Dudley was prattling on about Harry's classes and the professor's her nephew had while Petunia began looking inwards and studying the revelation that she'd just had. She had always known that she'd never be able to repair the relationship with her nephew, as Vernon knew he couldn't take back what he had allowed happen to the toddler, but she had never thought to analyze her current feelings on the boy.

He was Dudley's friend, Petunia mused silently, pretending to smile and nod at Dudley's babbling. That was all. He was Dudley's friend. Not her sister's son that she had abused as a young child, but her baby boy's best friend. In her head she knew that he was her nephew and Dudley's cousin yet her heart didn't recognize him as such. It likely never would.

She had loved her sister and hated her sister yet Lily had always remained her sister. Petunia didn't know why she couldn't think of Harry as her nephew and she promised herself to ask her therapist next time she saw him. The man usually knew exactly why she thought the way she did and she credited him for the improvements her life and the life of her family, to him.

"What else did Harry have to say?" she asked her son, inner turmoil dealt with for now. Dudley practically beamed at her before he began informing her of ever little detail Harry had written to him.

Hopefully Dudley wouldn't turn out nearly as damaged as she had.

* * *

The response from Dudley came later the day after Harry had sent it. It included response from both Piers and Denis as well and Harry grinned as he learned what he friends had been up to while he was gone.

"Who are you writing?" Harry startled at the voice and turned to see his year mate, Justin Finch-Fletchley. It was the first time Harry had spoken to one of his fellow Hufflepuffs (at least those that were in the same year with him) and Harry found himself studying the other boy's face.

"My friends from back home," Harry told him easily. "Along with my cousin."

The boy's face remained the same, a curious expression. "You live with muggles, right?"

Harry felt his guard go up. He had learned about the views the magical world had on muggleborns and muggles from Draco and Theo. The other two were uncertain of their own views, having only ever experienced one muggle movie in their life and having never met a muggle before but their parents had been clear on the fact that muggles were nothing more than scum. Harry had made it his goal to convince them otherwise by the end of the year.

None of this explained why Justin was suddenly interested in him. "My mother's sister's family," Harry said, nodding. "My aunt told my cousin about magic when I got my letter." He knew better to say that he had learned about it at the same time.

Justin grinned suddenly. "So you and your cousin get along then?" Was that relief in the other boy's voice?

Harry's suspicions doubled two-fold. "Yeah. He's one of my best friends, along with Denis and Piers." Harry chose his words carefully. "Piers and Denis think I'm off at a music school for the gifted." Reading up on the Wizarding World had taught him that Wizards didn't like muggles not related by blood knowing about them.

"It's hard not telling your friends," Justin nodded easily. Harry suddenly remembered that Justin was a muggleborn. 'Oops,' he thought, suspicions discarded. "I'm surprised that you keep in contact with them, though."

Nevermind. Suspicions back. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Justin shifted uncomfortably. "You hang out with those Slytherin friends of yours so I thought…"

So that was the problem. Harry had wondered why the rest of his year in Hufflepuff seemed to avoid him. "So?" He asked, voice containing just a hint of venom. "Draco and Theo don't care who my other friends are." And they didn't. Not after befriending Terry and learning that he was a muggleborn long afterwards.

Justin looked uncomfortable now. "The others were saying that it was surprising you would keep in contact with your family since their muggles. Everyone knows that Slytherins are-" He was cut off by an irate Harry.

"Yes well everyone also knows that Hufflepuff is full of useless, talentless, duffers," Harry practically snarled at him. It always bugged him when people couldn't see past prejudice, possibly due to his own first six years with his relatives. Justin was one of the worst kind of people, those who blindly followed the opinions of others because 'everyone knows'. "Yet one of the most talented fourth year students is a Hufflepuff. I guess what  _everyone know_  wasn't all that factual, was it?"

He didn't bother to wait for a response as he gathered up his stuff and practically stormed away, heading to the Slytherin table where Draco and Theo were looking at him worriedly. He sat between them and positively glowered at a stunned Justin.

So much for having a good dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was shorter than my other ones, sorry about that, but I've written this about nine times at this point. Those of you that've read On the Wings of an Angel know that I've been having internet problems. That's been fixed but now my laptop has decided it wants to go on the fritz and since I take online classes, that's leaves me with less free time than I'm used to. The library has, once again, become my friend and I'm working (slowly) on getting all my documents too my Google Drive account so I can work on them from other computers while I figure out how to get my laptop fixed.
> 
> This chapter was quite a bit longer with a lot more going on in it but I just didn't have the heart to rewrite it all once again. A lot of plot and character development was lost and I was actually disheartened quite a bit by that so I put this on the backburner for a while so I could plan out a few new scenarios (thank god that I decided to keep all my planning on paper and not my laptop). So the chapter will hopefully be longer again by my next update but I wouldn't get my hopes up. *shrugs*
> 
> On a side note...
> 
> So a lot of you were wondering what was up with the Hufflepuffs in Harry's year. Most of you forget that prejudice isn't only against the muggleborn's and muggles in the magical world. Slytherin is, as a whole, viewed as a breeding ground for Death Eaters with most ignoring the fact that a lot of Death Eater's came from other houses as well (hello, Sirius, while innocent, was a Gryffindor and so was Pettigrew, the real traitor!). Hufflepuff might have a reputation for being fair and loyal but they were just as quick to turn against Harry in the books as the rest of the school. Reputation isn't everything and I plan on addressing some of the problems and mentalities that most ignore from the books.
> 
> There's a method to my madness! (No really, there is!) Between homework, school, online classes and life in general, I will try to get more chapters out for most of my stories and finish reworking others. A pole on ff.net has told me most want to keep the original drafts so those'll stay up and a note will go up when the newest versions are posted under a different name. 
> 
> Love you all!  
> ~MisteryMaiden~


End file.
